


A Biotic Spartan in a World of Bloody Evolution

by GravityMassUniverse



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Mass Effect: Andromeda, RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityMassUniverse/pseuds/GravityMassUniverse
Summary: So what do you get when you mix in a normal real world human turned Spartan female with a pyromaniacal Unggoy, a serious elite Sangheili warrior, a battle crazed Nakmor Krogan, and a drone using quarian female and throw them with their war ship onto the world of Remnant?Why complete and utter chaos of course!





	1. The Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> So welcome to my newest story, This is a fic I came up with after I hit a bit of writer's block with Mass Effect Anomalies. I hope you give me some good feedback on my story.

Chapter One: A Mistake

***  
February 22nd 2018

 

Normally most people wouldn't expect to find a pitch black portal surrounded by blue-violet energy to show up in the middle of your bedroom. Unfortunately for me that is just what happened. The portal stretched from my room’s curtained right window to the shut black door, maybe some 8 or 9 feet across. I had been surfing some websites on my phone when I heard a tearing sound echo through the small room.

The portal began to drop bits of different strange dust and crystals, some of it resembling things I had only seen in fiction. The crystals were luminous aqua-blue rocks, while the dust were red and and black. The strange substances began to glow incredibly brightly. Once that happened I tried in vain to get away, and before too long the red dust collided with the rocks and exploded.

Before I blacked out I was able to see _something_ contained within that black portal.

***

…  
…  
…

“ _The repairs and improvement of the young reclaimer and the others are going along smoothly. You’re foolishness has cost a lot of lives Young One. To save this one and the rests lives required making a deal with the twin deities of this realm._ ”

As I woke up I heard an unknown voice berating someone. I couldn't move but something felt different about my body but I didn't know what was off. I opened my eyes but saw only pitch black darkness. I felt confused and nervous as what was happening to me.

“ _Ah they’ve awoken. The partner Ancilla should be activated shortly,their combat suit should protect them for long enough to activate their aura._ " The voice continued to speak thought I was unable to hear who they were speaking to.

“ _I’m sorry this was not what I wanted._ ” Another younger voiced was directed toward me in apology.

‘I… don’t understand?” God even my voice sounded different, it seemed to be distorted by something. “ _We should turn on the lights for the human child._ ”

The blackness disappeared and I was bombarded with a bright searing light. I blinked rapidly as I adjusted to the light. I could also now move though I felt pins and needles at first as I rolled my shoulders and neck and moved my legs. I found no mirror to look at myself however. I took a look around the room, which resembled some type of futuristic medical bay. I was currently sitting on one of the many medical bays. I tried to grab my face but before I could I hit a clear visor, with this I noticed my entire body was covered in some kind of green bulky power armor. As I began to stand I noticed that my face felt bare and and my hair reached just past my chin.

When I stood I heard the bed creak as if it was supporting a massive weight. I noticed an open door and began to walk through the empty hallway, the clink of my heavy boots echoing through the area. The walls were painted a reflective white, while the floor resembled grates. I blinked and jumped when I noticed I had somehow moved to another room.

The new room was painted white, and was almost identical to my bedroom at home. Right at what appeared to be my bed appeared two beings. The largest one, was easily one of the strangest things I had ever seen. The being resembled a multi limbed semi humanoid crab mixed with a fungus. The other being was much simpler looking like a little ball of blue light. When the first being looked at me I felt _terrified_ , I couldn't begin to comprehend what that thing was. But while I was afraid of it, the being seemed friendly and waved me to come in closer.

“ **Hello child.** ” This close the beings voice boomed far louder than before. The being appeared to cough. “Sorry I forget you humans can not handle our full capabilities in this set of universes.” It apologize. It appeared to be irked at something. “It is not polite to call me an it reclaimer. I would prefer to be called The Wanderer.” the being indignantly said. “What are you?” I demanded.

The being flourished with its tentacles. “ **I am a Precursor.** ”  
I backed away slowly at the precursors response. I glanced briefly at the small ball of light in question. The light appeared to brighten and hopped toward me in excitement. “I don’t really have a name yet, as I have only existed for several days at best.” The being I decided to dub Rob for now answered.

“What the hell is going on?!” I screamed at the two supreme beings. The little light dimmed, while Wanderer appeared to scowl.

“The young deity made a mistake when it tried to break free from it’s primordial birthplace, and nearly killed you and many others. It was only my intervention that saved you and them.” The being responded. My jaws dropped at Wanderer’s reply. I was unsure of what was going on now.

“My...my family are they... ?” I fearfully asked.

“They are fine human, you were the only one caught in the young ones’ portal, in your universe.” Wanderer replied. I sagged and sighed in relief at their answer.

“However.” My heart seemed to drop into my stomach. “You are unable to return to your realm at this time. Due to my weakened power to save all those the child hurt I made a deal with the two brothers.” Based on what’s he saying I can’t go home and might have to do some kind of quest for these “brothers’.

“Precisely”

“How will I survive?” I asked the predecessor to the Flood.

“This ship as well as several others who have been similarly displaced will be brought alongside you.” As he said this, a brief image of a sangheili, a krogan, a quarian, a huragok, and an Unggoy flickered by.

“Anything else?” I asked. The Wanderer nodded.

“Yes, but we are running out of time, the rest can be found on your phone.” pointing toward my iPhone 6 placed on my bed. The phone appeared to be heavily modified with yet unknown technology.

“Now sleep Spartan.” The being soothed me. I quickly began to stumble and collapsed onto the bed now empty of The Wanderer.

The last thing I heard before blacking out once again was. “Good luck.”


	2. Team HALO

***

 

I woke up with a searing headache and an aching back. As I lifted myself off my bed I noticed that my old bed no longer fit my previously short stature. Before the incident I was only about five foot two inches in height and my feet couldn’t even reach the edge of my large bed. Now I was easily over eight feet in height and my boots hung off the edge of the bed. I quickly stood up to take the strain off my poor abused bed. I looked around the room before settling on my phone which had been placed on the foot of my bed. As I went in to grab it I felt a brief electric shock. 

 

“Yowch!” I yelped out. Once it passed I began to feel a sensation like cool water being poured onto my head. It was an odd feeling and I looked around in confusion for a brief moment.

 

_ “Um hi.”  _ I heard a shy voice with a slight Indian accent echo within my own head. My eyes widened in surprise. I remembered that The Wanderer had mentioned an “ancilla” would be activated. My right arm began to glow as a hologram formed what looked like a hardlight based omnitool. As it turned on it projected a new form, and  _ she  _ appeared. From the omnitool a small floating image of a young adult showed up.

 

She was dark skinned, and wore some form of Kalaripayattu outfit, with soft amber eyes and long black hair. She seemed to be a little nervous to meet me, which was really a first for me. 

 

_ “Hello.”  _ I thought to the first being with a face I had seen in this world. 

 

_ “It’s nice to uh meet you….”  _ I replied nervously to the artificial intelligence. 

The girl’s image began to fidget slightly at my question. 

 

“We can speak out loud if this is making your nervous.” The AI tried to reassure me. “My name is Gargi.” She blurted out.

 

I decided to go out into the hallway to find somewhere a little less cramped.

 

“That’s a nice name.” I replied distractedly as I tried and failed to navigate through the large ship. I paused as a helmet mounted display popped up into my visor. It strongly resembled the HMD in Halo 4 but even more data was available. On it I could sense movement, the strength of my shields, tracking of any equipment I have on me, and so much else. On the top left a small map was directing me to a another medical bay. 

 

“Uh Gargi what type of ship is this?” I asked my little helper. The AI seemed to brighten up considerably and beamed. 

 

“I am so glad you asked, this is a ONI stealth cruiser based ship. The main difference being the use of element zero in certain parts of the ship, forerunner based active camouflage as well as post-war developed UNSC technology to make it nigh undetectable. The ship is also larger measuring in at 600 Meters in length, comparable to a Strident-Class frigate. A significant amount of its equipment is derived from technology initially developed from the Infinity. The cruiser also has an immensely powerful energy shield, multiple HORNET mines and Shiva Missiles. It also has a MAC capable of firing a 5000 kilogram projectile at 600 kilometers per second every 5 seconds. This ship is a magnificent and beautiful piece of work!” Gargi excitedly babbled on enraptured by the technical specs of the ship.  

 

“Uh Gargi?” I raised my eyebrow at the girl. Her holographic form seemed to blush slightly and muttered under her breath. We continued to move across the hallway until I reached a metal door my minimal indicating this is where I needed to go. I began to reach for the door before pausing.

 

“Gargi.” 

 

“Uh Yes.” She confusedly asked.

 

“What do you got on the suit I’m wearing and my enhancement ?” I asked curious to know what I was capable of. She smiled again.

 

“Your Armor is of course based on Spartan Mjolnir Armor with heavy improvements in its capabilities. The suit shields are far tougher capable of taking multiple megajoules of energy before failing entirely, and the suit itself is made up of a mix of titanium,various carbon allotropes and some forerunner derived materials. The suits also contains jump jets increasing your speed and maneuverability.” Gargi took a pause likely to allow me some time to process the new information. Before I could ask her a question. she continued.

 

“Now as for your own enhancement; most of them are simply further improved Spartan enhancement with none of the usual negative side effects. Your bones are nearly indestructible, your reactions are well under 20 milliseconds and you can lift 28 imperial tons and run at 80 miles per hour  _ without _ your suit, with it you can liftt over 100 tons and move at over 120 miles per hour. Your size as you’ve noticed has changed substantially. You are easily the tallest and heaviest Spartan on record, standing at 8’3 and 560 Pounds without armor and 8’6 and 1568 pounds with armor.” She finished her monologue with a smirk.

 

“Holy shit.” I replied incredulously. She snapped her nonexistent fingers as if in realization.

 

“Oh there’s something else.” She stated. I looked at her dully.

 

“You’ve become a biotic.” She replied 

 

“ _ What. _ ” I flatly replied. 

 

Seriously what the hell is my life now, when I apparently accidentally get offed by an interdimensional demigod and get spartan abilities and space magic bullshit for the trouble.

 

“Oh also you’ve been t—.” She tried to tell me something else before interrupted.

 

“KRAAHH!” A deep rumbling voice could be heard coming from the other side of the door. I started to listen and began to hear the sound of potentially expensive  things breaking. Gargi’s bushy eyebrows began to twitch as she heard the telltale sound of medical equipment being destroyed. I decided to turn the knob and open the door against my better judgement. The first thing I saw when I opened the door was a 7’10 Krogan glaring at me. He seemed to be a member of clan Nakmor based on his appearance with brownish orange scales and blazing red eyes. He actually looked fairly young with his skull plate being far smoother than older Krogan would be. Unfortunately he seemed to be holding a  _ very  _ large shotgun aimed right at my face.

 

***

 

As my eyes briefly bugged out at the gun in my face, everything began to slow down to a crawl. I was able to see every bit of detail of the confused Krogan getting ready to shoot me. During this Gorgi gave me some of the Krogan’s files.

 

He was Nakmor Laraxx a 19 year old Krogan that had joined his clan on the journey to the Andromeda galaxy. He had been in stasis when he was brought here which only raises even more questions. 

 

If he’s here what happened to the Andromeda Initiative? Regardless these were question for laters. Since I had no experience with fighting he managed to get a shot off. His heavy shotgun slugs hit my center of mass and ended up blocked by my shields which were drained by less than 1% which is fucking ridiculous. However the krogan also turned out to be biotic and used stasis to immobilize me. Though before he detained me I managed to knock his acquired gun out of his hands and shattered it. Time returned to its normal flow as Spartan time ended.

 

The young Krogan scowled at me and looked frustrated at the loss of his gun. He grunted briefly before speaking. “WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!” Laraxx boomed. I tried to somehow escape from the stasis but failed with my initial try. The krogan snorted at my pathetic attempts to escape. 

 

“You’ll never break out of my stasis human.” He boasted.

 

I sneered at him. “Wanna bet.” I growled. Once I actually strained myself and the suit to its full limits the stasis began to shimmer as I exerted an immense amount of force from within. He began to growl and glowed with biotic power before we heard a telltale click. See both turned in surprise at a new intruder. 

 

_ He _ was a tall Sangheili warrior wearing a set of armor that looked to be a 

purplish-red Sangheili variant of my armor. His four mandibles twitched in agitation as he looked upon the unruly krogan. The Sangheili stood just over 8 feet tall including his armor. He was aiming a Type-51 Carbine right toward Laraxx’s chest. Standing behind him were two more people standing behind him, a diminutive Unggoy Minor and a purple armored red visored quarian girl. 

 

“Release the demon lizard.” He demanded. The krogan rolled his eyes at the Sangheili but complied. With a flicker of his hands the stasis field shut off. I dropped down slightly but didn’t stumble. I looked at the Sangheili more closely and noticed he looked very similar to the Arbiter, with the only noticeable difference being his blue eyes and a scar along his right eye.

 

I asked Gorgi to give me the data on everyone else. The elites name was Atan’Vadam, apparently he was a nephew to Thel’Vadam the current leader of the Swords of Sanghelios. He was part of Special Operations during and after the events of Halo 5 and was currently 19 years old.The quarian behind him was named Oria’Raelon, she like the krogan was also part of the Andromeda Initiative as part of the second wave, she was 18 so about 8 month older than me. The Unggoy seemed unusually brave for his species standard and was doing his best to shield their girl. The Unggoy’s was Mipik and he was also part of Thel’Vadam’s faction of former Covenant members. He was a fairly good fighter despite the usual reputation of the species and survived multiple battles of the Created uprising.

 

As the krogan backed off Atan moved to take his place and spoke.

 

“Demon, do you know what is going on?” The confused warrior asked me. 

 

“I…do.” I nervously replied.

 

“At least mostly.” I said. The Sangheili looked somewhat anxious at my response.

This is going to a  _ v _ ery long adventure isn’t it? Telling them the truth is likely for the best though, hope I don’t mess this up.

 

“Well, all of us almost died because of the actions of a random omnipotent being.” I nonchalantly answered. The quarian girl appeared to choke in surprise. The Unggoy seemed confused at my answer. The Sangheili however was not pleased.

 

“Explain.” He asked briskly.

 

“Uh well it turned out some form of inter dimensional entity tried to open a gateway that would have accidental killed us if wasn’t for the intervention of three other such beings.” I explained. Even the sole krogan began to stare at me as if I was crazy.

 

“It’s true.” Gorgi popped in to the ongoing conversation. The quarian flinched as if struck as a previously unnoticed hard light projector showed the AI’s chosen form.

 

“We are not in our respective universes anymore.” She continued. She began to play a video on the projector. The 5 of us looked on as the hard light formed into a screen. The video showed an odd sight, a vast black void could be seen likely the void between worlds. Multiple ships appeared to be left lifelessly floating in the strange space. The small graveyard was made up of what was left of the UNSC fleet, the entire Initiative fleet as well as the Swords of Sanghelios full fleet. As we continued to watch the video feed, I noticed what looked to be  _ entire _ star clusters being dragged in behind the ships. Easily many thousands of stars and their orbiting worlds could be seen being vomited out by portals of various size and color. 

 

That ball of light is only a few days old yet it can do all this on  _ accident _ . I would hate to see what the little guy could do on purpose. Eventually the footage cut out as something  _ massive _ came into view and the video ended. The whole room was left in silence by that awe inspiring display of power. 

 

“So if we’re not in our universes where are we?” The confused quarian girl asked the artificial intelligence despite her obvious reservations.

 

Honestly a question I was asking myself since I only barely remember my conversation with the Precursor. Gorgi decided to answer her question with haste.

 

“We are currently about 2390 meters above the Emerald Forest.” She replied.

 

Emerald Forest? What the hell is she talking about. Something about Wanderers two brothers comment seems awfully familiar however.

 

Wait… no way, no fucking way we’re in the RWBY Universe right now right?

 

Oh of course we are I’m already meeting up with people from two different universes already why not add a third one to the mix. Heck for all I know all those different colored portals lead to different universes. So we’re probably gonna have to deal with the fallout of that later. 

 

Just keep calm, just keep calm. If was in anyway interested in alcohol I would very much want a drink.

 

“Uh introductions are probably in order right?” I tried to change with little success.

The four aliens remained quiet at their incredibly odd situation. 

 

I was startled when the Sangheili decided to speak up.

 

“Demon my name is Atan’Vadam of the Swords of Sanghelios, though your Construct has likely already informed you.” He seemed somewhat distracted and distant though he seemed to be recovering.

 

“I’m not really a Spartan you know.” I answered the perplexed Sangheili warrior.

 

“You not one of the green demons?” I was startled as the small Unggoy spoke up for the first time. He looked just like the rest of this kind but there was a certain uh presence of sorts that differentiated him from the rest. I nodded my head.

 

“I was just a normal human on an earth prior to ubiquitous space flight and colonization.” I laughed bitterly. “I always wanted to go to another star, never thought It’d be like this. Now I’m likely the strongest being in this room with no training to hone that power to speak of.”

 

The three aliens except for Laraxx seemed to be concerned for some reason. I began to pace around and try to think of what we should do. I’d never been in a situation like this before. Once the situation sunk in I began to panic and hyperventilate.

 

“Oh god what are we going to do.” I muttered. Before I could continue panicking Atan placed his hand on my shoulder to stop me. I stopped and slowly began to calm down. 

 

“Are you alright human.” He asked gently. 

 

“Uh yeah a little better now.” I weakly replied drained from my panic attack. I decided to get to know my new uh crew mates I guess I could say. From what I could tell he had attacked me because the stress of slipspace exposure lowered his inhibitions. Thankfully he returned to his senses or things would have gotten a little dicey. I felt a slight pulling on my arm and was surprised a tentacle waved at me. I turned my head to greet the new visitor. A pink Huragok had managed to sneak up behind me, and  _ wow  _ they are bigger than I thought they were. The biological looked excited and happy, as it began to repair the pieces of medical equipment I just noticed lay all over the floor.

 

“Ah that is Absurd Drifter, a huragok we found as we looked for signs of life.” He explained. Turns out they had woken up a few days before before I did, almost killed each other and then began to search the ship. The ragtag group had decided to go to the bay to fix some minor injuries that Laraxx had sustained, minor by  krogan standard anyway.

 

“And if you do not know how to fight I can teach you if you wish.” Stan kindly offered. Learning from an actual Sangheili warrior sound freaking  _ amazing _ . I had only taken a mixed martial arts class for a month or two before quitting. But on a planet like  _ Remnant _ I would need this to survive. Hopefully based on what the Precursor said, we can get aura else we’ll be torn apart by Grimm within a couple of weeks. I mean we could just leave the system but I doubt it would be that easy.

 

_ “It very much isn’t.”  _ I heard Gorgi’s melodic voice within my mind once more.

 

_ How so? _ I asked the AI.

 

_ “There are huge slip space Anomalies around the system. Any attempt to traverse them would rip the ship apart and scatter our molecules across a thousand universes.”  _ She explained in morbid detail.

 

_ “Shit.” _ I internally exclaimed. I sensed similar disappointment in her tone at being stuck here.

 

“Now since you know our names, you should tell us yours.” He said. I looked at feet as I contemplated doing so. I would give them my first name but not my last name. Might have to change that anyway to fit in a bit more on remnant. I may  be able to hide them as new type of Faunus if necessary. 

 

“Okay my name is Brandon.” I answered him. He looked puzzled at my name. He drew closer to me as if to closely examine me. I really have a bad feeling about how’s he’s looking at me. Before too long he shrugged and nodded at his fellow aliens.

The quarian girl was the first to step forward with a surprising amount of confidence in her step. As she drew closer I was able to appreciate her a bit more.

She was really quite adorable, having to strain and stand on the tips of her toes to look up at me. She brought her arm likely to initiate a handshake. I obliged her of course. “My name is Oria”Raelon and it’s nice to meet you.” She cheerfully greeted while we shook hands. 

 

The little Unggoy was the next to more officially greet me, the soldier trotted up to greet me. “Name is Mipik, will be glad to serve with you friend.” The surprisingly perky Unggoy bounced up and down as he spoke to me. He turned toward the krogan and gave him a slight stink eye. “Your turn Laraxx.” He left merrily on his way and moved to Oria’s side. The krogan grunted and looked a little frustrated.

 

“Names Nakmor Laraxx kid.” He growled. 

 

“Kid, you’re only 2 years older than me you goddamn overgrown lizard.” I snarled indignantly.

 

Seriously the nerve of the guy to use my  _ age _ of all things to bring up. He could’ve have tried a little harder right with the insults. Why not talk about my lack of combat skills of something? Ugh whatever time to move on and let it go.

 

“Nice to meet you.” I dryly replied.

 

“Hate to break up this  _ riveting  _  exchange but we need information.” The Quarian decided to break up our little feud. She seemed anxious and impatient on knowing what we’re dealing with and I can’t blame her. I decided to tell what little I did know, augmented by anything Gorgi could dig up. I managed to pull a map of Remnant with a small hand motion. The group of four moved in closer to get a better look.

 

“We are currently in the atmosphere of the planet known as Remnant. A fairly unique planet inhabited by three species, Mankind, the Faunus, and the beast of Grimm.”

 

“Grimm?” Oria inquired. Another hologram showed various Grimm types including a Beowulf, a boarbatusk, a Nevermore, and a Nuckelavee. 

 

“The Grimm are soulless beings of pure darkness, whose numbers are practically infinite. As I spoke it showed videos of Grimm creating havoc as they destroyed towns with their unnatural capabilities. The 4 aliens looked somewhat disturbed at my reply and the videos. “To defend themselves humanity and faunuskind used a unique substance known as Dust to power their technology and trained Huntsmen to take them down. Dust is some form of energy propellent that has various capabilities such as creating ice or fire from thin air.” Oria looked suitably impressed at Dusts incredible power. “However dust becomes completely inert once it leaves the atmosphere.” The engineer seemed to deflate at this distressing news.

 

“What are Huntsmen?” Vadam cut in curiosity shown on his face. My head swiveled to look at him in the eye. “Huntsmen or women are powerful warriors who use their aura to hunt down the Grimm.” 

 

“Aura?” Even Mipik seemed invested in the conversation. “Aura is a shield generated by their soul. It acts as a powerful barrier and a catalyst allowing them to take hits and to heal from them as well.” I brought up videos of Huntsmen fighting Grimm or criminals and showcased their superhuman capabilities. “In addition to this they have a power unique to them called a semblance.” I continued to explain what I knew. “There are four kingdoms known as Vale,Vacuo,Atlas, and Mistral,there’s some files on each kingdom I’ve sent to your electronic devices.

 

“What are Faunus?” Oria asked. 

 

“They’re the second sapient race of remnant looking almost identical to human except for sharing some traits with animals such as animal ears or tails, as well as enhanced senses.” The quarians eyes seemed to brighten even more at the new information. “Unfortunately there’s a lot of bad blood, such humans have often treated faunus kind terribly in some cases even enslaving them or banning them from store in the  _ better  _ cases of discrimination.” The Quarian began to look uncomfortable with my answer and seemed to be slightly saddened by this.

 

“Is there anything else you guys want to know?” I asked them.

 

The krogan began to perk up at this and savagely grinned. 

 

“This aura, how do we get it.” As he said this he began to encroach onto my bubble his face only inches from my chest.

 

“Well I think you nee—.”

 

“Bzzt-help-Bzzzt-under attack-Bzzt-Grimm!” A garbled signal could be heard from my Omnitool when Gorgi detected the distress signs.

 

I paled when I realized what was happening, based on the transmission there was likely a town under attack.

 

Now I knew for sure that we were in the RWBY Universe.

 

***


	3. The Town of Argos

Chapter Three: The Town of Argos

Ah crap this really isn't good at all. This would mean we have less than a year or so before V3 where’s everything goes to hell in a handbasket. Regardless I feel like I have to help these people survive, partially because people shouldn’t have to suffer like this and also because we’re stuck with them on this death planet. Regardless I’ll only be able to help them if I can convince everyone else to help. 

Now first Atan would probably be the easiest to convince with the Sangheili honorable warrior thing they have going on. Oria and Mipik I might be able to convince if he joins. Laraxx would probably come if I could give him a good fight but I don’t really know him well enough to be sure. As they stared at me I began to fidget a bit at the attention. Never been really good with public speaking unfortunately. However before I try to make a case to help the city of Vale.

“We will help you in your quest.” Otan offered. I looked at him in shock. Everyone else even Laraxx seemed to be ready to help out. 

“H-how did you—.” I tried to stutter out. 

“You’re not exactly subtle you know that right.” Oria answered me with her arms placed on her hips. I blushed at her statement, thankfully none of them could see my embarrassment.

“I can.” Gorgi mirthfully chimed in.

“Shut up Gorgi.” 

Anyway first we probably need to get a better idea on the situation down there.   
I know there’s some amount of Grimm attacking the town but I have no idea what kind of Grimm or the actual numbers. If either us or actual Huntsmen don’t get down there hundreds of people might actually die. I don’t think I could live with myself if I had the means to help them but didn’t. 

Since Otan’s part of special operations I could probably get him equipped with an energy sword and a plasma rifle in addition to his carbine. Laraxx would probably want a new shotgun and an assault rifle. Wonder if I can have Oria command some Sentinels that would be pretty badass. While I initially thought he was a Minor based on what he was wearing, he was actually an a special operations member as well and actually worked with him in the past. He was just wearing minor armor for some reason. So I guess he could be equipped with a fuel rod gun and some plasma weapons. In fact he’s the oldest of us at 24 years old and likely fought against the UNSC during the war.

“Uh Gorgi can you send some drones to monitor the situation down there.” I asked the AI. Her hologram gave me a thumbs while she did so. A new video began to play as the drones began discreetly broadcast information to the ship. The videos showed what looked like about 70 beowolves, 30 Boarbatusk, 25 Ursa, 5 Nevermore, two deathstalkers and a single Beringel. The horde of Grimm were quickly overpowering the small towns meager defenses and was cutting down the few residents with aura rather quickly. Oria looked angry and horrified at the sight of the ongoing massacre. 

“First we need weapons to take these monsters down, which is pretty obvious now that think about it.” I stated. The damn annoying krogan snorted once more. 

“Yeah we found a huge armory on the ship which is where we got these weapons.” He replied pointing to his broken shotgun and Otan’s carbine. “There's all kinds of weapons back there, everything from a Carnifex pistol to one of those UNSC Pelicans.” 

“That’s good.” I was relieved to hear that we weren’t left weaponless. Only problem would be if we would need ammo for the UNSC weapons. From what I can tell most of the UNSC were modified and turned into magnetic accelerators. Their superior to mass effect infantry weapons in yield but have less ammo. I could could see at least several samples of all the obtainable weapon in both games. There were about three pelicans an board as well armed with magnetic accelerator rotary cannons and lasers as well as advanced stealth capabilities. 

Really pretty useful war machines for dropping down on the hostile planet below. There were also a few fighters aboard the ship and about a two dozen Sentinels. Hopefully this would all be enough to repel the Grimm attack.

“I think we should get ready, though I don’t wanna be presumptuous on whether I should go.” I said looking slightly away at their looks. 

“You won’t get out of this that easily kid.” Laraxx said while he folded his arms.

Okay so I think we can come down in Pelican take out those Nevermore’s and anything out in the open. However some of the Grimm might be hiding within buildings or alleyways and most of our Sentinels are of the Assembler Class.   
I may not have any training but I’m still a Spartan aren’t I?

“It won’t be as bad as you think.” Gorgi tried to comfort me.

“What do you mean?” I asked confused with her vague statement.

“Well you’ve actually been out for about for about five days.” She replied.

“WHAT!” I mentally yelled.

“You were the one who got the most physically damaged during the transition.” She answered. I still needed more than just that. “When The Wanderer managed to save you, You were missing most of your limbs, suffering from organ failure, radiation poisoning and DNA damage.” I flinched as she listed off just how badly I got hurt. “During those five days I showed you the basics of firearm use through your Neural lace in your dreams.” That sounded incredibly convenient and useful for me. However also a tad creepy to remember there is literally a hyper advanced AI inside of my brain. I decided to see if I could actually remember anything she told me. After a few seconds of concentration I was quickly overwhelmed by sixty hours of uninterrupted consciousness. It was really one of the strangest sensations I’ve ever felt. One moment I have little idea on how to use firearms the next moment I know perfectly well how to aim, shoot and maintain guns.

At at moment I heard another cough and blushed when I realized everyone had been trying to talk to me after 3 minutes. So we quickly decided to get to work and began to walk to the armory. It took about a minute or so to get there and when I opened the door. It was amazing there were easily enough weapons to arm us dozens of times over. 

“Time to get garbage suit off and fuel rod back.” He cheerfully skipped to the area where Covenant weapons were being stored. Now thankfully the issue with ammo would be nonexistent with Omni tool fabrication. While Omni tools were already pretty good in their native worlds, mixed with some forerunner tech, and any piece of compatible metal laying around could be made into bullets. I decided to grab myself a MA5D, a M45D shotgun, Spartan Laser, and multiple different grenade types. Most likely fights with Grimm would be in close quarters and the laser would work for longer range combat. Thankfully all the Halo based weapons were modified to compact in a manner similar to that of mass effected based weapons. Only the very largest of UNSC weapons are unable to do so. 

Oria had on her own decided to take control of 3 Aggressor sentinel variants and a single Enforcer. She also grabbed several forerunner turrets as well, a Carnifex pistol, and some grenades. Atan equipped himself with an energy sword and beam rifle. He also placed his helmet on his head covering his face with his full Helioskrill suit. Laraxx took a Claymore Heavy shotgun, another Carnifex pistol.

Wait he’s grabbing something from the covenant section.

Wait is, is that fucking Tartarus's Gavel! What in ever living hell is he doing with that. Now that I take a real good look at it, it seems to be modified with some Mass Effect tech too. Holy shit he’s combined the biotic hammer with the gravity hammer. I mean I guess he did have like four or five days to modify it. I suppose maybe they’d only picked up the weapons they needed since he and Atan only had two weapons when I stumbled onto them. 

“Oh um are you guys ready?” I nervously asked my new teammates. The krogan nodded as he continued to fiddle with the enormous warhammer in his possession.  
Oria seemed over the moon with the Sentinels oddly enough and seemed to be cackling madly. Honestly I thought she was a sweet girl but now I’m a little terrified of her. “I am combat ready.” Atan replied his voice slightly distorted by his armor. I snorted at that and he tilted his head slightly at that

“Is there something funny.” He asked confused. I started to laugh a little harder at that. 

“No-no i-it’s nothing.” I said through my chuckles.

 

“Ready!” I was startled by Mipik as he somehow materialized behind me. He had changed his suit to that of Special Operations. His jet black armor shimmered and he disappeared and reappeared in various locations. He was armed to the teeth with tons of plasma grenades, a fuel rod cannon, a Needler, and a plasma launcher. He was practically on a sugar high as he returned to what he felt comfortable in. 

“Ahh finally feel complete. Will hang Grimm by entrails.” He said with disturbing glee. Really why the hell is there not anyone normal on this team. We’ve got a psycho quarian drone queen, a dancing Unggoy, and a battle lusted krogan with a hammer capable of hitting missiles out the FUCKING SKY. Honestly the only sane one here seems to be Atan and nobodies died so far so I think can trust him. At least the quarian’s pretty cute if a little crazy. 

I startled a bit when I felt a hand grab my shoulder, I almost went in to deck them in the face but stopped when I realized it was just Atan. I felt a little embarrassed and tried to apologize but he waved me off. He seems to be a little uncomfortable for some reason. 

“You said your name was Brandon right?” He asked me as if probing for something.

“Uhh yeah.” I crawled out confused on why he was asking. He appeared increasingly disturbed after I said this.

“What gender are you?” He asked. I raised my eyebrows at his weird question.

“Male obviously.” I stated matter of factly. He startled at that statement. 

“Bwahahahahaha.” Laraxx started laughing hysterically at that, while Mipik and Oria bega to look worried. Atan pulled me to one of the changing room that contained a full body view mirror. I gestured to him confused on what he wanted me to do.

“Remove your helmet.” He demanded forcefully. I asked Gorgi how to remove my helmet. 

“There’s a latch there on the back to remove.” She helpfully replied. 

“But…” she trailed off. I was getting more and more confused with everyone weird ass behavior, felt like I was missing something important here. But I needs to know what Gorgi was going to say.

“But?” I asked her irritated at her vagueness. She sighed within our collective minds. 

“You might not like what you see” She replied.

Seriously what exactly is so wrong with my face that they would all act like this.  
I might have been made into a spartan but my face can’t have changed that much right. 

Maybe my face is just really messed up and I’ll have to cover my face all the time. Some hair ends up covering my eyes and ended up blowing it away.

Gonna have to cut my hair when I get a chance, and regrow my meager beard too.  
I moved my ones of my hands to removed my helmet and learn what all the hubilo was about. I looked at the mirror as I began remove my honeydew colored helmet.

Besides it can’t to be that bad anywa—.

Oh,ooohhhh I think I see why everyone so confused and weirded out by me.

Once I removed my helmet I could see what was going on now. The face I saw in the mirror was not my old face. I saw the face of a young women staring back at me instead of a 17 year old high school senior. She or I, I should say had medium length black hair reaching down to a little above my shoulders. I had the same usual dark brown eyes, though my already long eyelashes were now even longer. My face was sheet slightly pudgy and had my usual very slightly tanned white skin and the latina looks inherited from my parents. Honestly I looked a lot like my mom instead of my dad now, though my eyebrow are thicker than hers. 

I Brandon, the first dimension hopper of my respective universe and the first biotic spartan.

Was now a girl.

***

“Well this is just the fucking icing on the cake isn’t it!” I roared as everything began to fully sink in. Seriously what the hell did I like piss of the universe in a past life or something. First I get sucked into a portal and almost die, get fixed up and turned into a magic supersoldier, got stuck in a another universe most likely on a mission to save the world. Now I’m not even the gender I was born as!

Ugh but honestly this is really the least important change I’ve gone through in the last 5 days or so. Really unlike most males I honestly really don’t care too much about the whole gender change thing. Evens after all this I’m still me on the inside, I’m just disappointed that I can’t grow my beard out anymore. There will definitely be problems with hygiene, was never really the most cleanest person outside washing my hands. The long hair might be a problem too, though I can always cut it.

Though actually I kinda like the hair it’s really pretty soft. Guess I could grow it out like Yang does, might snag on things though. Ooo I could grow my hair out dye it white and dress up like Jasper. I mean I’m like the only person in the world who has the size for it, though my body type is closer to Rose Quartz than to that buff cheetoh. Either way I really need to focus on saving those poor people right now.

I breathed in and out steadily to calm myself down from my brief spike of anger.  
I decided to leave the changing room and charged right to the Pelican. Everyone else besides Atan and I were already on board waiting for my business to finish. I had kept my helmet off during my walk back. I then took a close look at the stealth drop ship. 

The drop ship was a real thing of beauty, over 30 Meters in length and a glossy black color. It had photo adaptive panels all around it for its stealth alongside covenant light bending technology. The ship had two nose mounted gauss autocannons., this aircraft in particular was the gunship variety armed with a more advanced M8C Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Cannon, two M410 dual machine guns, a single M369 90mm gun turret and multiple missiles, the aircraft also has advanced energy shielding which should let it take a ton hit from the Nevermores. The flying grimm fortunately seemed to be fairly young being slightly smaller than the Pelican and far slower. However that doesn’t mean we should let our guard down with monsters like these. Future checks with our surface drones indicated that the number of Grimm hadn’t changed at all either some had come to replace losses, or there wasn’t anyone strong to kill any more. Neither of these options really sound any good, with no Huntsmen in sight.

As I sat down in the bay, that damn krogan had that stupid look on his face.

“Not a single word. I gritted out through my teeth. I quickly placed my helmet back on my face. 

“Are you ready.” I asked our little ragtag team. Everyone nodded. A breeze began to be felt and all the armories equipment was placed away automatically. A bay door to the outside of the ship began to open and the Pelican engines started with a roar. Turns out this Pelican at least runs on twin fusion reactor like the f-41 Longsword. So thankfully it’s unlikely we will run out of fuel, it’s also a fair bit more maneuverable using an eezo core. Slowly the ship began to pick up in speed, the town was pretty far away so there wasn’t really much time so we ended up going north of Mach 7 for about 5 minutes. Turns out Oria was the one piloting and would be helping coordinate the Sentinels once th Nevermore are brought down. 

 

As we approached the town we began to see fire and smoke as the grimm invaded the poor town. The little town of Argos turned out to have a majority Faunus population with 65% of the population being faunus. We were now about 150 meters above the send and were circling the doomed town. The ship began to turn as huge feature were thrown at high speed. The five Nevermore swiftly came upon us. They were massive rivaling the ship in size, they resembled giant ravens with their horrifying white mask. Despite our stealth they seemed perfectly capable of finding us. The ship began to pitch as the five Nevermore tried to dogpile us. To started hearing the characteristic shine of a nonlinear cannon charging. The ship weaver across the practical hailstorm of feather trying to carve us apart.

“Take that you BOSH’TET!” The mad engineer screeched she she fired her deadly laser. My helmet played the feed of the ship and got to watch as the cannon sit a blueish-white beam instantly hit one of the Grimm. Wherever the laser hit boiled, the flying grimm cries in agony as one of its wings was seared off by the laser, the continuous beam swiftly cut through the fearsome grimm like a hot knife through butter. Huge screech could be heard as if brothers heard its death calls, one of them tried to ram us before being torn apart by a flurry of auto cannon fire. The other three attempted to fleet before some high speed explosive armed missiles brought them down to earth. Before we could celebrate however a much larger Nevermore appeared from one of the clouds. The beast was the same size as a 747 jumbo jet dwarfing the Pelican. It was also somehow faster than its fellow brethren with some its feather managing to actually hit our shields. The feather however reduced our shields minimally. The ship began to shake even more as we started a dog fight with the monster, our battle then began to move up into the clouds and we climbed up to about 1200 meters. The beast was smart trying to hide in the clouds to keep us from hitting it. 

The bird managed to keep flying despite auto cannon fire, though each shot punched right through its body. Oria decided to go with overkill firing off all her weapons at once punching a hole through ones of its wings. We followed it through its fall from the sky, and fired a few more times just to be sure. The great beast hit the ground with a large crash and fell silent. 

We then decided to land the Pelican to somewhere near the action. While we did so we used the Pelican’s turret to pick off a dozen beowolves, six Ursa minor, and 8 Boarbatusk. Unfortunately most of the grimm no longer appeared to be out in the open. The cargo bay door then opened and now we had to go out and fight soulless monsters. I began to slightly shake at the idea and this time it was Laraxx who shook me out of it. 

“We’ll be fine okay don’t be a pyjak.” He chided. I snapped out it and got myself to prepare for the first fight in my life. The first of us to hop out of the ship was Atan of course. He brought out his carbine and began to scout out the area for grimm.  
Laraxx was next with his claymore already out, his body then began to glow with his biotics and he savagely grinned. Mipik and I were the last to leave, and the wind picked up as Oria moved the ship up into the upper atmosphere. She could remotely command the Sentinels pretty easily and would be our way out of here if things went south. One sentinel for each of us, though she sent an Enforcer to me likely to protect me I’m guessing. 

I was the first to hear the sniffling. I looked for the source of the noise and found a young girl of about 15 years staring blankly at what must have been a house before the attack. She was really pretty small only about 4’11 in height. She had shoulder length green hair and chocolate brown eyes and seemed to be a lizard Faunus with a long reptilian tail extending from her back. I decided to try to talk to the clearly distraught girl.

“Hey kid.” I said quietly trying to get her attention. She jumped and fell on her butt as she scrambled to get away from me. She looked utterly terrified of me.

“Human please don’t hurt me.” She cried out in fear. 

“Hey I’m not gonna hurt you…” I gently asked for he name. She stood up and dusted herself and looked at me.

“Are you sure you won’t hurt me?” She asked hopefully. 

“Yes I’m sure.” I tried to reassure her. She still looked a little skeptical though. However our little moment was interrupted by something really bad.

“GGRRRRAAAHHH!” A huge roar could be heard as the apparent vanguard of the grimm pack, the Beringel moved to attack the girl. She screamed out in terror as the massive ape aimed to beat her to death. 

I won’t let that thing kill her.

I’LL SAVE HER!

Time began to slow once again for me. The Beringel that was once blindly fast I could now observe a little more easily, still quite fast though. I started to run and pushed myself to my limits and in the few seconds I had grabbed her and hit her out of harm's way. I managed to grab and then throw a plasma grade directly at it. As I moved to get away from the Beringel, I noticed that the Sangheili warrior had switched from his carbine to his beam rifle. Time returns to a more normal pace, and I heard the ape roar in pain as my grenade blinded one its eyes, and the beam rifle burned into this other eye. The Grimm was left blinded and began to thrash around attempting to kill us all. The little Faunus was now clinging to me and whimpering. The beringel then turned toward me and tried to punch where he thought I was, I dodged him easily. His punch however cracked the ground where his fist left a sizable dent. The short girl was clinging to my back like a koala making it difficult to move and fight without hurting her.

I then pulled out my shotgun and aimed it directly at the monster.

“Die you damn dirty ape.” I yelled out as I introduced it to over 60 kilojoules of kinetic death. The shotgun pellets reduced parts of its right arm to smoke and the gorilla yelled out as it took a hit from Atan’s beam rifle that took out the rest of its arm. Despite the damage it kept going on its endless rampage and came close to hitting us multiple times. It yelled out one final time as it was hit by three plasma grenades. 

“What the He—.” I exclaimed.

From behind the Beringel Mipik had turned invisible and attacked it when it was distracted. Mipik and Laraxx both made eye contact and shared a grin.

I really have a bad feeling on that look they just shared. Laraxx then really began to move as he used his biotics to reduce his mass. And as everyone knows krogans have immensely powerful muscle able to outspend Alliance marines. Combined with reduced mass and well. 

Once the krogan started moving he began to show off his nifty little warhammer. In the end Laraxx hit the Beringel at I’ve 100 miles per hour and with a biotic augmented hammer tore off its other arm and sizably damaged its legs. The broken Beringel tried to futilely flee from its fate. It quickly met face to face with the crazy unggoy. Mipik’s fuel rod cannon was fully charged and ready to go.

“BURN!” The Unggoy screamed in delight. He began to do a little disturbing dance as the ape disintegrated. I watched in awe how without aura they managed to take out a monster. I snapped out of my brief trance and changed up to my assault rifle. As three beowolves tried to maul me to death. They were quickly pulverized as I fired over and over again. I then almost died when a Boarbatusk tried to impale me, thankfully it was taken out by my sentinel companion. While we were fighting the powerful Beringel, Oria had sent Sentinels to take out any grimm they could. She had also placed multiple turrets around the town. She had dropped the number of Grimm by more than half.

Then a stampede of grimm could beard as dozens of of grimm barreled toward us.   
Before they could reach us however, huge explosions quickly ripped through them as once again Oria came to the rescue. Her Pelican did a close flyby firing off several more missiles an firing off its laser as well. I felt shiver of anticipation and moved out of the way of a deathstalker.

Holy shit that’s a bigass scorpion, kill kill it! I then then wielded my Spartan Laser. The directed energy weapons sliced through its tail and cut a beowolves behind it in half. Before it could move to attack us then had an energy sword piercing where its brain would be. Atan had switched to melee and was fighting the scorpion with grace and elegance. He moved fast in one moment cutting off a leg and in the other cutting off its claws. Eventually it proved too much and it fell dead, with the Sangheili‘s sword buried in its head.

Within a few minutes the battle had ended as the other two deathstalker were taken out by the Pelican. I managed to take out another Beowulf using a grenade to take it out. In the end thus what was left of the town was saved. Unfortunately despite our efforts there had been only about 60 survivors out of 300 people.  
The number of grimm had actually been much higher at the start, if wasn’t for their sacrifice we may have been overwhelmed. 

From various hiding places in the ruins town a multitude of Faunus began to emerge to cautiously approach us. Somehow throughout the remaining battle she had hung on. I managed to pry her off which was difficult even with my spartan strength. I then placed her down on the floor.

“Um kid what’s your name?” I asked the girl that was now alone. The clingy girl looked nervous but then decided to speak.

“My name is Jade Lacerta.”


	4. Chapter Four: First Contact

Chapter Four: First Contact

The surviving townsfolk were all staring at us and it was making me a little nervous. Now that I was paying closer attention, I realized there were actually 21 humans among the the faunus. It’s just that the faunus are a little more obvious with the tails and ears and all. Then I was distracted when my HDM activated and began showing me data that I had ignored. From the upper left corner Gorgi’s avatar showed her disapproval.

“You goddamn idiot!” She chastised. I started blushing when I realized I had turned off a very important function of the suit. “While you were fighting those monsters you were completely ignoring me, and forgot to monitor your fucking ammo!” She continued to yell angrily at me. She raised her virtual arms in exasperation and sighed.

“Umm… sorry.” I apologized.

“You…you could have died.” She whispered. My eyes when I realized she was _right_ , the only reason I survived was because of my enhancements and the Enforcer Oria sent with me.

I could have died because I was being a complete idiot. I opened my mouth up to respond when what looked to be the leader of the town, a tall female bear faunus wearing a light blue shirt and brown cargo pants began to move toward me. She was about 6’4 in height and had dark brown hair with two bear ears sticking out, and her eyes were colored a light blue. She was a little heavy set and seemed to have done a lot of physical labor in the past. She was also carrying a huge bow almost the size of herself, it was colored black likely using some form of carbon composite, on her right hip she carried a sheathed short sword. She looked incredibly wary and stood in an aggressive stance, she looked ready to ready to prep her bow and shoot me through the head.

“Who the hell are you human?!” She loudly and bluntly demanded of me. The rest of the roughly 30 adults placed the remaining children protectively behind.

They seemed to distrust me in particular since while they seemed to hate me. They were less suspicious of everyone else, though they did give them a few weird looks. I’m really getting sick of this, already been through the whole distrust with Laraxx. And I feel that this is going to be a lot more annoying than him, since he got over it pretty quickly. Huh, there seems to be burn mark on her right arm covering up a wolf tato—

She’s a former member of the White Fang isn’t she. With her General distrust of humans, but she isn’t actively trying to murder me or the rest of the humans in the town. I wouldn’t say her distrust is completely unjustified as all of us are complete unknowns who popped out of nowhere to save them. I would have hoped they would be a little grateful however. Either way it’s not going to be easy to gain their trust whatsoever. My musing was disrupted as the bear faunus drew even closer looking at me with a scowl on her face.

“L–like my name.” I nervously stuttered. When I spoke I realized my voice wasn’t as distorted as usual. So if I gave her my actual name, they’ll be a little confused right. Also it doesn't really fit the color rule either so I guess I could give myself a new name I suppose. Now what should it be, uh maybe something with an H, or a color I like. Greens or blue are pretty nice colors so one of those should work.

Wait… oh I’ve got it! Oh she’s asking again and looks a little frustrated now.

“Ah my name is Hera Honeydew.” I answered the faunus. She stopped, looking pretty skeptical at my answer. I rolled my eyes at her absurd paranoia over our intentions.

“That armor’s pretty advanced girly.” She clipped. Of course it’s pretty advanced it’s a spartan suit. Huh wonder if my armor is better or worse than Atlas mechs.

“Uh yeah.” I replied simply. She narrowed her eyes at my response.

“Let me guess, you’re from Atlas aren’t you.” She said as she sneered at me.

Wait she thinks I’m from Atlas?

“No.” I answered her bluntly. I felt a small tug on my arm, and looked down to see Jade staring at me. “Um what is it.” I asked the young teen girl. She looked at me with wide eyes. “Are you aliens?” She asked with an innocent look on her face.  
I visibly flinched at the armor piercing question she had just asked.

Okay how am I going to play this? I could say maybe we come from some isolated kingdom that somehow nobodies never heard of. Or I could say that we stole the technology from Atlas, but that would probably make them distrust us even more. Okay then all of the sixty people we rescued are gaping openly at us, making me a _little_ nervous. Unfortunately it was right in that moment that I cracked under the pressure.

“Uhh nooo?” I drawled out. Even the bear faunus starting to gape at me with just how badly I was lying. Jade had a triumphant look on her face at her small victory.

“You’re _lying_.” The little girl sang with her tail wagging behind her in glee. Behind me Laraxx openly face palmed at me losing to a fifteen year old. I moved a little back in embarrassment. I flinched a second time as Oria openly landed the Pelican a strong wind being blown by its powerful engines. I could practically see stars in Jade’s eyes and she tried to take a look before the bear faunus _moved_ to get her out of the way.

Holy _shit_ does she move fast she was effortlessly moving as fast as a sports cars.

“ _You’re_ the one I’m supposed to partner with.” Gorgi openly complained. I bristled at her statement. “Well _excuse_ me princess, I haven’t exactly had a lot of time to get used to all this.” It’s been an incredibly long… huh how long has it been.?” She huffed slightly at that. “It’s been about 1 hour 17 minutes and 32.7629 seconds.” She responded. “Yeah that.” I lamely replied.

I folded my arms over my chest and and decided not to say anything else. I was tapped on my left hip and and looked down to see Mipik trying to pat my back. The little guy really couldn’t reach and it looked pretty funny as he hopped up to try.

“Uhh guuyyss.” Oria broke in into the brief silence that followed my accidental revelation. “What is it?” I looked toward the Pelican Oria was currently flying.

“CRRAAWW!” The massive call of many,many Nevermore could be heard shaking the sky. The calls of what looked like hundreds of grimm followed shortly after.

I flinched at the sound, while everyone around us paled, and the bear faunus cursed under her breath. “H-how many?” I shakingly asked while grabbing my spartan laser once more. “A-at least 40 nevermores, 300 beowolves, 160 ursa, 100 Boarbatusk, 30 deathstalkers, and 10 Beringels. There's about 25 creepers as well.” Shit that’s too much for us to deal with, if any of us stay here we’ll all be killed. “Are there any huntmen on their way here?” I asked. The bear faunus nodded no. “Not in time to save us at least.” She elaborated

I was startled when I heard the engine of _another_ Pelican flying by and proceeding to land to the left of Oria’s ship. I raised my eyebrows, looking at the quarian who sheepishly shrugged. Hope started to shine in the eyes of the remaining townsfolk. The town leader looked frustrated but decided to swallow her pride. She put both her weapons away and moved to look up to my helmet. She looked very angry at the position she was now forced into. She opened her mouth to say something.

“Will help.” Mipik completely derailed what the faunus was going to say. Though honestly I’m fine with it, there’s no time to waste anyway. I nodded agreeing with his response. Jade looked ecstatic while the bear faunus was shocked and her eyes were starting to fill with gratefulness. Laraxx glared at the little unggoy. “Hey you don’t just—.”

“Both no you won’t say no.” The smug Unggoy countered whatever Laraxx was going to say. The krogan grumbled as we moved to pack in the civilians in the second Pelican. I was startled as I felt Jade cling to my back like a scaly koala.   
Most of the civilians managed to cram into into the second Pelican but about 6 others had to ride with us. Surprisingly the leader decided to go on our ship instead of with her people. The ship’s engines roared to life and we began to climb back up. We ended up going pretty high up as Absurd Drifter has moved the ship up to about 12,000 meters. The usual scowling face morphed into a look of panic and fear as the ship shook. We fell into an awkward silence as neither side knew what to say. So despite my horrible lack of social skills, being on the spectrum and all decided to initiate an actual conversation.

“So… how’s your day been going” I asked. Ah damn it was that really the best I could come with! _“Why yes, yes it was.”_ Gorgi smugly said. “ _Oh shut the hell up you overgrown calculator.”_ I quipped. The bear faunus rolled her eyes.

“Oh it’s been a truly _splendid_ day today. The sun is shining, the birds are singing. Oh it’s not like a huge horde of Grimm has just slaughtered most of my town or anything.” The bear faunus said this with a truly _lovely_ smile on her face. My helmet started to grow hot with embarrassment, and I felt the need to breathe. I reached for my latch and pulled off my helmet once again. I then felt the little lizard crawl up my back to sit on my broad soldiers. She then began to play with my medium length black hair. Which is honestly kind of a weird feeling for me. The leaders eyes widened a tad after getting a good look at my appearance.

“Umm sorry.” I apologized. She actually looked a little sheepish now for some reason.

“You’re pretty young for someone as big as you.” She blurted out. Her eyes widened at her slight faux paus. She _actually_ started to blush at that.

Oh my god she’s _adorable_ when she gets all embarrassed like that. I started chuckling at how vulnerable the faunus looked.

“Shut up.” She whined while crossing her arms. I shook my head at her response, and brought up my hand. “I never got your name.” I smiled at the bear faunus waiting for her response. She grabbed my name to give me a handshake.

“It’s Kafé Callisto.” I held back some excitement for possibly making a new friend in this world.

Finally knowing her name meant I no longer needed to call her the faunus, the bear faunus, or the leader so that’s good. Jade started humming while trying to braid my new lengthened hair. Hmm the tunes pretty familiar actually, oh wait is that This Will Be the Day she’s humming? Well during the first episode that was the song Ruby was listening to right before beating up Roman’s goons. I felt a light tapping on my head.

“What is it Jade?” I asked the 15 year old. She started moving her feet back and forth as she moved to sit on one of my shoulders. Seriously that can _not_ be comfortable for her. She stuck her tongue out as her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. “So if you guys are aliens, why are you human?” Kafé seemed to have the same question.

“Oh well we aren’t the normal kind of alien.” I shrugged my shoulders.  
Kafé gave me a dry look. “Oh yes because there are _normal_ kinds of aliens.” She responded.

“Oh um, it’s mostly because we’re from another world.” I said while scratching my head.

“Obviously.” She dryly replied.

“No I mean that we’re from another reality.” I clarified my statement so she could understand. She looked a little skeptical at that but again couldn’t blame her for it.  
  
The expression changed to a look of wonder and amazement as we began to approach the stealth cruiser. When I turned to give her a look, she had schooled her face into a neutral expression. “It’s not that impressive, Atlas has bigger airships.” I smirked and she blushed again, the tables were turned now.

“So… what's it called?” She asked with a curious look on her face.

Huh never gave the ship a name did we? I stared at my other crew mates and they all shrugged. I grinned when I realized I would get to name the new vessel.

“She’s called The Wayward Wanderer.” I answered her with pride.

***

The ship grew quiet as the the two Pelicans turned off their engines. I was the first to leave the aircraft with little Jade in tow. Kafé was next looking at her surrounding in slight trepidation. The ship began to tremble as it activated its reactionless engines.

“Increasing elevation.” I heard the monotone voice of our resident Huragok through the ship wide comms system. “If any of you require a dust powered device to function, please report to the medical bay for its replacement with an alternative.” After he said this a single male human with grey hair began to move directed by Oria. I saw the glint of a single metal right leg as he ran at full speed.  
I began to see townsfolk remove their scrolls and any who had weapons remove their dust and place it into sealed compartments provided by Oria’s drones. A sonic boom could be heard as the cruiser broke the sound barrier. Everyone began to move deeper into the ship away from from the bay door.

A loud roar could be heard as the Wayward Wanderer passed the thin wispy forms of noctilucent clouds. The ship barely flexed as the ship accelerated at dozens of gees. The roar quieted down as it left the confines of Remnant’s atmosphere. The entire town had moved into an observatory room that showed the outside of the ship. Even Kafé was paralyzed at something not one person in the entire history of remnant had ever seen before.

The image of their homeworld from 1700 kilometers above its surface. Remnant was a beautiful planet truly with the entire world being nearly completely untouched by pollution except in the areas where humans lived, and even then it was still cleaner. The entirety of the continent that contained the Vale and Vacuo could be seen, the two disparate lands being an excellent contrast against Remnants blue oceans. The freezing continent of Solitas laid north of the planet’s arctic circle, while the other three continents were closer to the planet's equator. Huge lights designating the 4 kingdoms major cities where also visible. The four cities were vast easily the size of entire nations back on earth. However I could see that a vast majority of the megacities area was taken up by their agricultural centers. Gorgi told me that through her visits through the network, that the population of Remnant was an estimated 1200 million people, with almost the entirety of the population living inside the four cities.

“It’s incredible.” There was awe in Kafé’s voice at the sight. All the towns folks remained silent at the sight. I felt Jade’s warmth leave me as she dropped down to the floor on her feet. She started to vibrate in excitement and practically sprinted to the ship window. She turned toward me and began asking question at a fast pace. “Sohowfastcanthisbabygotellmtellme? Canitflytootherstarsystemstoo? “IsitpoweredbyspaceDust? Ooocanitblowupcities?” Her rapid questioning quickly became incomprehensible as her excitement and curiosity grew. Gorgi ended up being the one to answer her rapid fire questions.

“Faster than light, yes, no, _and_ yes.” She replied with slight mirth. Kafé fumbled at Gorgi’s reply. “Wait it can do _what_?!” She screeched. “ _Nothing_.” The two girls denied. She completely lost it however when Absurd Drifter managed to sneak up behind her and touched her with one of their tentacles. She began to flee from the biocomputer and it chased her trying to take a good look at her weapons. I started openly laughing at her being such a scaredy cat, or would that be scaredy bear?

“Keep that _things_ tentacles away from me! She leaped away and hid behind me as a human shield. I raised my eyebrows at her behavior and she blushed even brighter. Drifter looked pretty disappointed and made a very odd sad sound. I continued to chuckle as the women stayed behind me the whole time.   
“He’s not trying to hurt you.” I said while my laughter began to die down. I beckoned the Huragok toward me. “He just wants to take a look at your bow and sword.” I explained and she shied away as one of Absurd Drifters tentacles brushed by her bow. The huragok approached the bear faunus and gave her a small bow. “May I borrow your weapons? I can substantially improve their combat effectiveness.” He asked politely while gesticulating with his appendages. She looked puzzled at this but also intrigued at this.

“Improve them.” She replied with interest in her eyes. I was happily willing to answer her. “Oh it’s what Huragok do, their basically biological supercomputer designed to repair, create, and improve technology. Their tentacles are able to split into many fine cilia and allow them to manipulate machinery on a near microscopic level” I finished with a smirk as she looked at the giant gas bag with a newfound respect. She moved out from behind me and silently passed her bow and sword to the huragok who shined with glee. The huragok quickly got to work as its cilia disassembled and reassembled her weapons in record time. The engineer beckoned Kafé to follow her and she did leaving to another room on the ship. After a few minutes had passed the duo finally returned with the bear faunus practically bouncing on the balls of her feet with happiness.

“So… how’d it go? I asked curious on the changes made. She grinned at me happily and I blushed slightly at the look she was giving me. She clapped her hands together in delight. “Oh pretty well actually, Drifter here made it so my weapons could be powered with something he calls a micro-fusion reactor and eezo, improved the durability and power of my weapons. My bow can now fire with 30% higher velocity. My swords shotgun mode hits over twice as hard and is now a coilgun and can use dust and your alien ammo mods.” She said this with excitement in her voice. Of course once she realized who she was talking to her mood soured a bit. However she was no longer looking at me with hate and suspicion, only a bit of wariness.

I sighed when I had to brush some of my hair out of my face and waved at the faunus to get her attention. “So I think we should have a small talk.” She nodded I pulled her away from the crowd to the room I had woken up in. She looked around the room in slight confusion but shrugged and sat on my bed. Once I sat down though the bed groaned as it took my three quarter ton weight. She looked a little wary of of the bed and moved off to the edge.

“I’ll ask my questions first is that alright?” She nodded and and gestured at me to begin. I thought of exactly what question I should ask about her.

“Are you the leader of the town?” She snorted at that question and doubled over in laughter. “Pfft… no of course not. I’m just the only one with aura left alive in the town.” She replied with a slightly sad smile. I nodded at her honest answer. The next question would be much more difficult for me and her

“Were…were you part of the White Fang.” She stood very still at that question and grabbed her burned over tattoo with her left hand in what looked like shame. She shook out of her stupor and answered. “I…I was.” I wanted her to elaborate on that.

“I joined about two years ago.” She said with a sad smile on her face. “By then if you’ve done your research on us we’d already changed into a militant organization. I joined because of those _damn_ monsters!” She screamed in rage at her last sentence.

“My birth town always had some tensions between both the faunus and humans, but things were improving for a while. Until _they_ came along and _ruined_ everything. There were these two humans who had moved in and began to rile up the humans and filled their heads up with crazy talk. Saying that we were thief’s, freaks, job stealers, rapists, and murderers. Most of the time no one believed. Until a young woman was found and _supposedly_ raped and murdered by a faunus. It was all a damn lie those _bastards_ orchestrated. Everything started to go downhill by then, the humans began to hate and attack us while those two pinned even more crimes on us.” She paused to take a breath before continuing with her story.

“It all came to a head about a month before I joined, my parents and I were just walking down the street when we got surrounded by an angry mob. They started verbal harassing us which was scary, but once my dad tried to push pash them, they went nuts and started to beat us, my dad managed to get me away and told me to run. I had to _watch_ while my parents were beat to death Hera.” I didn’t know what to say after something like this. I placed my hands at her shoulders since I didn’t know what else I could do. She leaned forward into my chest and I flinched at the invasion of my personal space. I remained silent and waited for her to continue. She let out a shuddering sob and wiped her tears away.

“Then it got worse, after my parents were murdered huge riots started between the humans and faunus, some of the humans started throwing burning bottles and setting fire to our homes. Dozens of people were dead within a few hours of the mob. She took another shaky breath and wrapped her arms around my waist.

“Then the Grimm came.” I could hazard a good guess on what happened next.  
“An entire town of 5000 people was _destroyed_ , nothing was left and since we were far outside the cities borders no one came to help us and I was left all alone. My confusion rose at that. “Didn’t you have any relatives to take care of you?” I asked. She nodded no. “All my relatives died when they pipe bombed my house.” I looked at her in horror.

“I hated you humans after what those two bastards did to my town. So I joined the White Fang to get revenge. I _wanted_ to hurt the humans who had treated us horribly for centuries. I hunted down those two humans for years and took down anyone in my way. Then about eight months I finally founded them and _butchered_ them, no less than what they deserved. She looked almost _ecstatic_ at reliving that memory. But her expression become forlorn as that memory continued.

“I stayed in the White Fang for some time after that. Until _she_ came around, managed to get her name Cinder Fall or something. I stiffened at the name drop at the main villain until the revealing of the Grimm Queen. “She offered us _unimaginable_ power and the Vale section of the White Fang accepted. My eyes were opened that day, and then we started to work with that Torchwick fellow too.” She looked suitably disgusted and ashamed at that admission. “It was a little irritating and I was willing to accept it like a good little faunus.” She let out a bitter laugh. “Then I found _her_ true plans and found out we had sold our souls to the devil. So the second I could I ran as far as I could, but I got stuck in that town and couldn’t move out of kingdom without getting their attention.” She looked ashamed at her actions and her tears kept flowing.

“I had let let myself become the monster I hated.” She cried out.

“I…I’m so sorry.” I gave her my condolences as best as I could. She kept embracing me despite the obvious discomfort my armor was giving her. She then went very quiet and didn’t seem to be responding to me anymore. I decided to see if humour would knock her out of her depression. I started to mechanically pat her back uncertainley. “Uh there there?” I hesitantly tried to comfort her.

…  
…

She then gave me an expression that screamed “seriously?”. She doubled over in laughter at that. “Oh _god_ you’re an idiot.” She said with mirth.

She then dried her tears and took another deep breath to calm herself down  
“N-now it’s my turn to ask questions right” She shakily asked. I nodded slightly st her statement. The former terrorist snapped her fingers as she figured out her first question to ask me

“So how did you get here from her reality.” She asked. I frowned a bit at her question. “Well…” I drawled our. “I was just sitting alone in my room one day when out of nowhere a _fucking_ interdimensional portal opened up in front of me. I tried to get away but I was blown up and then sucked into the portal. Apparently some kind of young deity ripped holes in multiple realities by accident.” Her eyes widened at that. “And then I was turned into turned into all this.” Gesturing to my body.

Kafé eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. “What do you _mean_?” She asked. I shook a bit in anger and resentment. “I was _male_ before that idiot brought me here, everything about this feels wrong to me right now. I’ve been scattered a universe away from my family and might never see them again.” Once I said this tears started flowing and I started to shake as I finally had a chance to let everything out. “My world has never had Grimm or Flood or Reapers.” She raised her eyebrows at the last two name drops. “Now things weren’t perfect of course, ethnic tensions, civil wars, climate change, and the environmental decay. But it was an era of technological advancement, better medical technology, reusable rocketry, the rise of genetic engineering. There was so much fear, but there also a chance for a better future.” I smiled bitterly at that. “But now I may never get to see that future of _my_ world.”

“Could… you tell me about your family?” She asked. I nodded hesitantly.  
“I had my mom and dad who had separated, one full brother and a half brother. I answered her. “While everything wasn’t perfect, it was still better than here.” I smiled a sad smile at that.

“Hard to appreciate what you have until it’s gone huh.”   
“Yeah.” She agreed. I she stood up abruptly confusing me as she offered out her hand. My eyes lit up when I realized she wanted to help lift me up. I took and she easily pulled me to my feet.

I rolled on the balls of my feet in impatience and awkwardness. “Guess things get a little awkward after confessing your deepest darkest secrets am I right?” She nodded silently at that. I sighed a bit turning my face away from here in slight embarrassment. “So what do we do now?” I asked her.

“The townsfolk don’t really have anywhere else to go anymore.” She replied to which I responded with an eyebrow raise. “The town was pretty isolated and there were few if any relatives living out in Vale. And since they helped keep me safe from my former _comrades_ they would be targets for them.” I frowned at that and realized what I had to do.

“We…we could protect them.” Callisto looked at me with hope and desperation in her eyes. “R-really?” She asked.

“Yeah of course I’m not gonna let the people I just saved die.” I replied wryly.   
She smiled with thankfulness and hugged me tightly. I blushed at the contact.  
“Thank you.” Kafé whispered. I hugged her back a little hesitantly.

We then both decided to leave the room after cleaning ourselves up a bit.  
When we returned to the observatory room the town and crew were talking animatedly with each other. Gorgi, Oria, and Jade were talking tech excitedly with each other. Laraxx and Atan were talking with a grey haired older human male who had looked to have been a warrior years ago. Largely it seems like my crew of sorts had gotten to know the townsfolk pretty well. Which made what we were going to run by them a little easier.

“AHEM!” Kafé shouted to get everyone’s attention. The conversation in the room began to die down at the sound of her authoritative voice. Everyone looked toward our direction. She straightened her back as she got the attention she needed.

“Everyone the two of us have come to an agreement if any of you want to leave your can.” She bellowed out. Everyone waited with baited breath. I looked at my crew who had knowing looks on their faces. _“You didn’t.”_ I mentally growled.  
 _“Oh I did.”_ The eavesdropping little shit sang.

“The captain of this vessel has agreed to house us from now one, to protect us from future White Fang retribution.” She announced happily. Unexpectedly the whole remains town burst out into brief celebration. I was quickly tackled by the 15 year old Jade who burst out in tears. I blushed at the young girls affection and hugged her back. By the looks of it the townsfolk had decided to stay with us.

It looked like things were looking up for us.

***

Back in the ruined town a small crow had just arrived when the townsfolk had left on the Pelicans. The normal bird turned out to not be so normal when it transformed into a Raven haired man with blood red orbs for eyes. The man held a massive sword and pulled out a scroll and rung an unknown number

“Hey Oz we have a problem.”

 


	5. Chapter Five: We're off to see the Wizard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter is here! Hope you enjoy chapter five. No idea if I've gotten the characterization right.

Chapter Five: We’re off to see the Wizard

 

March 1st

 

It had taken the town a few days to settle in to the Wayward Wanderer. In the meantime I had asked Oria and Absurd Drifter if they could cobble together some communications satellites over the planet. It also turned out the ship had an enormous amount of space and could easily fit five or six times more people with little to no modifications. So some of that space was dedicated to the creation of a satellite network. Several mining drones were sent to the broken half of the moon, the assembler Sentinels were remarkably efficient and within 3 days we had several hundred 400kg satellites. Most of them were released to form a massive constellation but were left mostly inactive for now, with only enough power to keep them from falling from orbit. I had not spoken with Kafé at all during that time and had generally opted to stay in my room. Unfortunately this had brought the

attention of one of my crew mates.

 

“Let go of me!” I yelled as Atan continued to drag me to the outside of my room.

I was unable to get out of his grip since I didn’t know how to and because I didn’t want to hurt him on accident. Even with his Spartan Armor Atan He was still physically weaker than me. Laraxx was also assisting and when I almost hit in the head, he immediately placed me in stasis. They proceeded to pick me up while Jade, the little shit laughed all the way down. We then stopped at a door to the bathroom with an annoyed Kafé blocking the entrance. My three escorts left me alone with the angry faunus her little ears flicking in anger. My stasis has been lifted but I had decided to accept my fate.

 

“You  _ need _ to take a shower you idiot!” She chastised me. I stammered incoherently trying to apologize for my silliness. “Seriously everyone on the ship can smell you from a 100 Meters down.” She continued her angry rant before grabbing my arm, opening the door and dragging me in. I blushed slightly as she did so. She stopped in the middle of the room before gesturing to my armor. 

“ _ Now _ take it off.” She demanded which made me blush even harder. I took off my helmet but stopped at that. I had removed Gorgi about two days and placed her in charge of the ship in the meantime between my self imposed isolation. 

 

“I…umm don’t know how.” I muttered in slight embarrassment. She sighed and rolled her eyes at that. “Gorgi taught me how to remove your armor, it’s not even that hard. Not like those Spartans from that other world.” She replied. She began pulling off different sections of my armor one by one with great speed. She told only a few minutes leaving me only in the innermost skin suit. I felt almost naked without the armor I had worn and been protected by for my entire time in this world. She rolled my eyes at how uncomfortable I looked but then gaped at something else. I looked at her in confusion as hints of red dusted her light brown cheeks.

 

“What is it.” I asked unsure as to why she was acting like this. She shook her head as to snap out of it and began to place my armor in a temporary storage compartment. She looked a little bashful as she refused to look me in the eye.

 

“Well… it's just…that armor hides a lot.” She blurted out and turned refusing to look at me. I turned to look toward the room-length mirrors of the modified ship bathroom. I then managed to get a better idea of what she was talking about. I finally got to know what I looked like without my armor. It seems that as a girl I inherited a  _ lot _ of my moms more  _ ahem _ aesthetically pleasing features. My black hair had grown out a bit, and when I moved my eyes a little further down I realized my uh  _ assets _ were quite large. I blushed as I realized that the form fitting wetsuit in general accentuated my womanly curves. I seemed to be a very attractive and well endowed women. Kinda weirds me out when I really remember hat I have boobs now. 

 

I shook my head to keep any odd thoughts from popping out. I turned towards Kafé in need of help with all of  _ this _ . “Um you can help me out with this right?” I asked sheepishly. She nodded.

 

***

“Ow that hurts!” 

 

“That means it’s too small idiot.”

 

“There’s nothing here that fits me.” 

 

“I’ll look for something that fits in your room, just take a shower Hera.” Light stepping could be heard as someone heavy moved.

 

“R-right, wait oh shit Kafé get out of the way!”  

 

“NOOO!” 

 

“CRRAASH!!”

 

***

 

…

…

…

 

“We should never speak of this again.” I broke the awkward silence that had persisted after Kafé gave me lessons on the ins and outs of being a women. I also got to take a nice long 50 minute bath which to be honest is only maybe twice what I usually took when I was a boy.

 

“Agreed.” She replied. This is honestly one of the most mortifying conversations I have ever had aside from a few with my dad.

 

“I do have some questions though.” Her eyes widened in horror.

“Please no.” I waved by hands in front of me in denial.

 

“No not about  _ that _ , about aura.” I rephrased my poorly worded question. She sighed in relief  and gestures at me to follow her. The two of us were alone in the walkway, and were moving toward what I believe was the sparring room. Unfortunately one thing she had insisted on was that I shouldn’t wear my armor all the time of I might grow overly reliant on it to function. 

 

When I thought about it I agreed with her. Normal Spartans while they felt vulnerable without their armor, could still fight well without it if necessary. I didn’t have any effective training outside what Gorgi could teach me with the neural lace and 120 hours of simulations doesn’t necessarily translate well to the real world. If I wanted to survive in this world I needed to learn how to fight. So instead of my armor I wore a simple Honeydew green shirt, and grey sweatpants that resembled a supersized version of my only one back on earth

 

“Now in the time you were curled up in your room like a smelly hermit.” I glared at her. “Hey!” She continued walking ignoring anything I said.

 

“All four of your friends unlocked their aura, and have been training with it since they activated. They’re pretty quick learners especially since they already know how to fight.” I pouted at her true statement. Then we finally reached the sparring room and got to see a fairly comical sight.

 

“Oh Keelah get that  _ maniac _ away from me!” Oria was running away from a cackling Mipik chasing her down with what looked like a Geth pulse rifle. The shrieking quarian fled in terror as the little Unggoy shit shot at her with his geth phasic rounds. She did everything she could to get away, jumping face first onto the ceiling and falling back down, trying to use me as a human shield. Didn’t end well for her because Mipik simply leaped up behind us, grabbed her by her right leg and threw her across the huge sparring room similar in size to a Beacon lecture hall. She slowly slid down the right side of the room and tried to get back up before being called out.

 

“Mipik wins.” The deep voice of Atan could be heard announcing the quarians defeat. I noticed a small chart indicating that Oria’s aura levels had fallen into the Red while Mipik’s remained greenish-yellow. Mipik simply smirked at the quarian girls distraught face. I jumped as I noticed Atan sitting on a large leather swivel chair and looked as if he had been watching the spar intensely. He looked like he approved of what he had seen. 

 

“You have learned quickly quarian.” The Sangheili sounded proud. The quarian preened in pride at his compliment. “However…” Her smile slid off her face.

 

“You panic far too easily once a fight doesn’t go your way.” Oria began to protest at that. “I’m not supposed to fight up close, I’m  _ supposed  _ to use my drones and other weapons to fight from a distance. The Sangheili scoffed at her explanation.

 

“If you truly believed that, you wouldn’t have come to me for lessons.” The 

Quarian blushed in embarrassment at his counter, turning a lighter shade of grey.

The three of them then turned towards to greet me. I shyly waved at them, being that I still didn’t know too much about them. The quarian smiled brightly at seeing us and waved back, Mipik looked happy to see us too. Though with Atan I couldn’t really tell too well. The three of them moved towards us, and when I was within reach Oria thumped me lightly on my arm.

 

“Oh it’s good to see you Hera.” She greeted happily. The unggoy waddled up to me as well. “Hera saw Mipik’s flawless victory.” He proudly boasted. The quarian pouted at that. 

 

“Hey don’t rub it in.” She complained to the elder unggoy. The little guy simply smirked at her.

 

“Do not feel bad, killed Prophet before.” He  _ killed _ a Prophet back when he was in his own universe. My god how tough is this guy, wonder if he ever fought the Flood before. That then reminded me of something very important.

 

“Oh have you guys found your Semblance’s yet?” I asked curious on how much progress they had made while I locked myself into my room. The rest of the room nodded no while Mipik smirked again. He moved back as if to give himself room. 

He moved the palm side of his hands to face to ceiling. I heard popping sounds as small  _ explosions _ formed in the palms of his hands. He then called for a small sparring drone resembling a beowolf. With a massive “BOOM!” his micro explosions expanded and incinerated the entire drone.

 

“My semblance is explosions.” He said while laughing gleefully.

 

Seriously this guy is the scariest person here, and we have a freakin  _ krogan _ here. This guy has taken down people and beings far more dangerous than anything that’s ever existed back on my Earth. As the commotion died down I was approached by Jade, and by approached I meant tackled. My voice was strangled as she hit me right  in the lungs. “Jade!” She smiles and shrugged apologetically. 

 

“Heeyy Hera.” She greeted me while hanging on to my right arm like a spider monkey. She smiled very sweetly at me, her brown eyes practically shining.

 

“You look reeaally pretty outside your cool armor.” She complimented. I blushed at her forward statement. I rubbed my hands together in slight nervousness. 

 

“So… I think it’s time we Activate your aura.” Kafé tried to keeps us on track. I started practically but  _ not  _ actually bouncing in excitement at that. Okay everyone is standing a little farther back. I wonder what aura will feel like once I get it. Kafè turned to and took a deep breath to get ready. She opened her mouth to speak.

 

“For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee.” 

 

At first I didn’t feel anything at all at her words. But then I felt a strange flow of energy pass through every inch of my body. It felt like a writhing mass of power was seeping into my bones. I…I couldn’t even begin to fully describe how or what I felt. For a brief moment I saw my body glow with a green colored aura. It was incredible to feel the sensation of my soul being released. However immediately after Kafé nearly collapsed and her grabbed her in my panic. I looked at her in worry. She smiled at me. “I’m fine just a little tired is all.” She reassured me. I then stabilized her while she picked herself up off the ground. 

 

“Okay so now what.” I asked my guide. She smiled a very scary smile. Kafé then began to pull me toward the center of the room and got into a fighting stance. “Now I have to show you how to use your aura.” She then waved at me in a bring it gesture. I looked at her in slight confusion. “Hit me.” That makes more sense now.  

 

I took a low stance and moved my hand into an appropriate fist to keep from hurting myself. I then  _ moved _ and hit her with a good amount of force, Kafé though took it like a champ and raise her left eyebrow at me. I growled in frustration and started to try to hit her again with more force. This time though she actually decided to dodge and I missed. I barely kept myself from falling as as I forget to keep my balance. I took another combat stance I had remembered from my brief martial arts stint and tried to hit her again. 

 

One minute was was inches from reaching her and the next minute she’s  _ behind _ me and hits me with one of her own punches. Her one punch sends me across the room and into the wall. It hurt like hell to be thrown that far and I slowly slid down. As I fell to the floor I tried to get back up into another stance before I was swept off my feet by a kick from the bear faunus. I sat sprawled out on the floor with a scowl on my face. She smiled gently and offered her hand to me. 

 

After I accepted her hand she dusted herself off and gave me another smile.

 

“You’ve got some work to do but I think I can teach you.” She said while grabbing herself some water. I was briefly  _ mesmerized  _ as she chugged it down rather quickly. I slapped myself slightly to snap out of it and blushed at the look she was giving me. She then thumbed toward Atan who had been watching the entire time.

“The big guy here will be helping you out as well.” He nodded. 

 

“Now I’ve got an idea of your skill level but first I have to get you to subconsciously use your aura first.” She began to explain after taking a seat on a plastic chair in the room. She looked somewhat sheepish at that however. 

 

I had a pretty bad feeling on how this was gonna go. “Thing is to  _ do _ that I need to hit you probably dozens or hundreds of times to do that.” Oh crap this is gonna hurt a lot isn’t it. She stood up again and told me it was time to get started. I got into low combat stance and raised up my hands to guard my body and face. She then charged at me and I braced myself for impact.

 

***

March 14th 2018

 

Oh god everything hurts so much right now. I feel like I’ve been in an all out fight with All Might. I’ve been practicing and learning some various different styles from Atan, Kafé, and Laraxx. I’ve learned some kind of hybrid mix of Muay Thai, Krav Maga, and Kickboxing over the past few weeks. They say I’ve taken rather quickly to their lessons. They’ve also been teaching me some more on the guns though frankly that’s been the easiest part to learn. I’ve been improving pretty well over time, though I still haven’t managed to beat anyone except Oria and she doesn't really count anyway. No one else other than Mipik has found their semblance but I’m excited to find out what they are. It’s been difficult to adjust to my new life but my new friends have been helping me cope a bit better.

 

Based on what we’ve found volume one of RWBY has recently ended and their first semester will be ending around around the 16th of March. Oh also turns out both the crew, Kafé and Jade know about the whole being fictional in my universe thing.

If you’re wondering how they found out that whole deal,  _ well _ . 

 

-This is a flashback-

_ “We know.” I choked on the water I was drinking while taking a break from a spar. _

_ I looked at Kafé who was wearing a black tan top and shorts and looked slightly disturbed. “Know what?” I nervously asked the faunus. She looked at me as if in waiting. She then showed me a video that played the intro for RWBY Volume 1 and clips from the Halo and Mass Effect games. _

 

_ “About the truth of your world.” She replied knowingly. I stopped at her reply. _

_ She didn’t look mad, but she did look confused and slightly afraid. She took a seat on one of the chairs. “About how we’re all just some puppets to play with our lives for your entertainment.”  _

 

_ “That isn’t how it is at all.” I denied her accusations. She looked at me in curiosity. _

_ “You might technically be fictional in my universe but we’re not in my universe anymore.” I said while grabbing the shoulders of the faunus.  _

 

_ “It just makes sense that in the infinite array of universes that exist that there’s be one where this world is fictional.” I continued. I was worried about how they would react to me knowing some much about their worlds. Thankfully they didn’t seem to treat me any differently. She then sighed as she finally calmed down. _

 

_ “Sorry… it’s just I’m really scared now that I know what’s coming. I knew that Cinder was aiming to attack the Vytal Festival But I never thought Adam would side with the queen of the grimm. Millions of people will die if they succeed in their plans. She said while rubbing her head in frustration. _

 

_ “Well it’s a good thing we’re here isn’t it.” She looked up at me in question. _

 

_ “We can and will stop their plans Kafé.” I stated.  _

 

_ “I truly hope we stand a chance.” She replied. _

 

-This is not a flashback-

 

So that’s a thing now.

 

One thing that’s been of grave importance was grabbing fuel to power the ship with, thankfully processing seawater is an easy source of deuterium and we already have sources of lithium-6 to convert to tritium. The ship has been a pretty good home for us due its size. We’ve had to build an aquaponics based farm to feed everyone, but despite that we’re still going to run out of food in about a month, since it takes time to grow enough crops. We’re also going to start losing room to added manufacturing areas. 

 

So Oria and Absurd Drifter have been working on building a space station in geostationary orbit during the last two weeks. The current cylinder habitat is about 200 meters in diameter and 50 meters in length and its final configuration will be 800 Meters in length when it is complete in several months. The areas that have been laid down should be sealed and filled up with air in another week.

 

Regardless we need to make plans on what to do with the coming war with Salem.

Kafé suggested we just use the ships MAC Cannon against Salem’s base. But we don’t actually know where it is, and I doubt it would be that easy. For all we know her castle might have an energy shield to block our weapons. Somehow the Witch has been able to hide from our sensors. Now I think I’ll get more training I—.

 

“Hera.” Jade’s voice came up from behind me startling me right out of my bed and onto the hardwood floor. It’s a good thing for aura since I banged my skull right on the floor. The little teenage faunus was wearing her usual outfit of a green shirt and a long blue skirt. The green haired faunus seemed oddly serious today. I looked as her in worry. Was something wrong?

 

“What is it?” I asked wary of her answer. She showed me a message from one of our Sentinels that was scouring the 4 kingdoms for information. My widened at the message that the Sentinel had sent.

 

_ We should have a chat-Ozpin _ . 

 

My eyes widened as I realized we had been found out. Jade looked worried and her tail was twitching as if to hit something. “We’ll be fine Jade.” I said gently reassuring the young faunus. I picked myself up from the floor and brushed off the dirt. I exchanged my sleepwear for my black spartan wetsuit after Jade briefly left the room. As I walked with purpose I asked for a modified Kodiak shuttle ride down to the surface along with Kafé, Atan, and Mipik to accompany me down to the surface. I decided to go in my full armor to provide some extra protection for myself, and asked Oria and Laraxx to wait in a stealthed Pelican in case things went south. As I put on my armor Gorgi decided to come talk with me. Her hologram looked anxious but also excited. “Could you take me with you.” She asked while batting her virtual eyelashes. I raised my eyebrows at her but nodded yes. Absurd Drifter showed up and passed me Gorgi’s data chip, but I then looked at her a smirk. Gorgi sighed and facepalmed in annoyance.

 

“Plug me in.” I smiled at that and began to feel the increasingly familiar sensation of sharing a mind with my AI. Anything else I could say would have to wait as we arrived to the Kodiak shuttle.

  
  


Because it was time to meet with the Wizard.

 

***

 

The bulky Kodiak shuttle took off with its fusion powered thrusters toward the planet. It’s energy shields began to shimmer as we entered in at orbital velocity, and its thrusters fired to reduce it’s speed. I was fully suited up in my armor, while Atan was wearing his black Helioskrill armor. Mipik was wearing his black operative armor with a giant but strangely  _ familiar  _ pair of gauntlets designed to focus his explosions. Kafé was wearing one of the multiple sets of ODST armor stores on the ships since since she liked the design of the armor. We packed light, though I did bring the nonlinear cannon just in case, and Kafé brought her bow and sword.

 

Within a few minutes we began to approach the airspace of Beacon Academy and Kafé was landing the shuttle down where the bullheads would usually land. Her bear ears were twitching with anticipation as we saw two well known people walking up to our ship. In the front was one of the teachers of the academy, one Glynda Goodwitch. The blonde witch was currently dressed in her usual long sleeved pleated top and and black high waisted pencil skirt. One of her hands was hovering over her riding crop. 

 

My eyes narrowed at the potential threat until a hand gripped her left shoulder. My eyes widened as I took in the appearance of the mysterious headmaster of Beacon. He looked to be a middle aged with grey tousled hair and brown eyes, wearing an unbuttoned black suit over a buttoned best and green suit along with black trouser shoes and long green pants. He was using a cane despite obviously not needing it. In the hand he wasn’t using to hold Goodwitch in place was mug filled with what looked like coffee. She seemed to calm down at his touch and rested her hand at her side. Within a minute the two were now waiting patiently at the shuttle crafts side door. 

 

“Are you ready.” Kafé fully uniformed asked me as her hand hovered over the button to open the door. I placed my own helmet on at her question and nodded yes.  The door began to open and the inside began to brighten as outside light enter. 

 

Within a few moments we would meet with the wizard.

 

***

A short distance away two familiar teams were watching the shuttle land with curiosity. The first to notice the ship was a short girl with very dark red hair with a  lighter shade at the tips and silver eyes. She was wearing the official uniform of Beacon Academy with an added red cape. Beside her was a taller young women with long wild blonde hair and purple eyes. Just behind them were two other girls one with snow white hair and light blue eyes, the other had medium length black hair and amber eyes with a black bow on the top of her head. Together they were Team RWBY led by Ruby Rose who is partnered with Weiss Schnee, with the second pair being Blake Belladonna and her partner Yang Xiao Long.

 

“Hey Yang who are those guys that Professor Ozpin and Professor Ozpin Are meeting with?” The curious silver eyes child asked her older sister. The young busty blonde shrugged.

 

“Atlas maybe.” The two were startled as the quiet voice of Blake broke in. The white haired girl huffed at that.

 

“ _ Definitely  _ not, with that drab and inelegant design.” She seemed insulted by the suggestion. The quiet girl rolled her eyes at Weiss’s statement. Their brief gossip quieted down as the unknown shuttle’s door opened. From the ship the  _ largest  _ person they had ever seen emerged from the ship. Even Goodwitch took a step back as the giant of a person stepped off the vessel. They were wearing an immense suit of bulky green armor and towered in at 8’6 in height. Behind their back Ruby was able to notice a massive gun of unknown make and her eyes widened comically. “Look at the size of it!” She exclaimed out in excitement.

 

“That man is huge.” Yang agreed with her sister curious at what the armored person looked like underneath it. Ruby shook her head at that

“ _ Yang _ that’s not I mean.” She replied. “Look at the size of their gun.” Her practically sparkles as she said this. “I wonder what it does, does it just use bullets or dust rounds, _ ooo _ maybe it shoots lasers!” The girl squealed as she speculated what the weapon did. The blonde girl rolled her eyes at her young sisters antics.

“ _ Pfft _ it totally does, maybe they come from outer space too.” Yang sarcastically said. Ruby glanced at her sisters expression and pouted. “Ah Yang come on.” She whined.

 

“Are you ever gonna her over your weapon fetish sis.” Yang continued to tease her sister. 

 

“I don’t have a weapon relish, whatever that means.” The delusional redhead denied. Blake froze as she saw someone else leave from the ship and the others looked to see what she was seeing. A second being had left the ship and was similarly tall. The man if they could call him that was about 8 feet tall, he wore an armor of similar design to the first but painted black, however he did not wear his helmet. His face would look fully reptilian if it wasn’t for his quadruple hinged jaw and 4 toothed mandibles. His visible skin was mostly grey with some shades of yellow and strapped to his right hip was what to Ruby looked like a plasma sword.

 

“ _ Is that… an actual lightsaber like from Space Wars!” _  Ruby thought in her head excited at the prospects for modification to Crescent Rose. She looked at her teammates and found that they were all dealing with this differently than her. Blake looked ready to run away, while Yang looked ready to fight, and Weiss looked dumbfounded at the sight of the apparent alien. She started to poke her partner in multiple places using her speed semblance. Eventually Weiss became fed up and snapped.

 

“Stop that you dolt!” Flicking Ruby’s forehead as she said so. Ruby grabbed at her forehead in slight pain. Before she could say her complaints Ruby was interrupted as another two people came out of the ship. They were both of a more normal size than the first two. The third to leave the ship stood at a little over 6’4 and looked to be female, she wore full body armor similar to the green one, but it was smaller and less bulky, her face was covered up by her helmets dark visor. The final occupant was tiny standing at only 4’10 in height. He also wore black armor and what could be seen painted a pathetic picture with short stubby limbs, purple wrinkly skin, and a short round head. 

 

Ruby was startled out of her thoughts as the little one hopped up to Goodwitch. She watched as Goodwitch took an uncomfortable step back. The alien opened his mouth as if to speak.

 

A high pitched voice sounded out. “Take us to your leaders so we explode them.” The big one immediately face palmed and the female grabbed the small one out of Goodwitch’s grasp. 

 

“Oh what the hell.” Yang stated what everyone was thinking.

 

***

That  _ goddamn _ fucking idiot! Seriously everything was going  _ just _ fine then he goes in and says we’re going to eat their leaders. That crazy bastard is  _ really  _ getting on my nerves. Goodwitch looked absolutely appalled at the grunts greeting. I waved nervously at her to get her attention.  

 

“I am  _ so _ sorry about that.” I apologized for Mipik who smirked. “He’s just… a little special is all.” I tried to explain to the confused and angry teacher. “We’re really not gonna blow anyone up here, honest.” She looked mollified at my horrified tone of voice at doing such a thing. The Sangheili looked disturbed at the Unggoys continuous laugh. We started hearing a light chuckling and Glynda looked disappointed as Ozpin shook in amusement.

 

“Unexpected.” His smooth voice sounded out as he stopped chuckling. He got a serious look in his eye, and offered one of his hands. I took it and shook his hand.

 

“Welcome to Beacon miss…” I was startled as I realized he could tell what gender I was despite the armor. I snapped out of it and gave him my name.

 

“Hera Honeydew.” Kafé glanced at me in surprise at me giving out my name. Frankly no one is going to find anyone under that name, and it’s not like an eight and a half foot tall giant is exactly inconspicuous or anything. That goes double for what are literally space aliens.

 

“So…” I started. Glynda raised her eyebrows as I drawled  out my question.

“What do you want?” The wizard smiled almost knowingly at that.

 

“Straight to the point I see.” He amusedly replied. I went to answer him before my instincts told me someone was touching my weapon. Time slowed to almost nothing and I swiftly grabbed the offending hands. I turned to find a sheepish looking Ruby Rose trying to take a look at my laser. From behind the two staff members her teammates looked exasperated at her poorly thought out plan.

 

“You’re pretty fast aren’t you?” I spoke with mirth. Ruby simply shrugged at that.

 

“Ruby Rose!” Oh jeez Goodwitch looked pissed, and the 15 year shrunk back the women’s smoldering glare.

 

“It’s fine, she was just curious is all.” I tried to divert the teachers anger.

 

“Well curiosity did kill the  _ cat _ you know.” Yang broke into the conversation while looking at Balke with knowing. Oh god please I don’t ruin I can take a  _ yang _ ful of puns. 

 

_ “I hate you.”  _ My brain buddy mentally said to me in frustration. I smirked.

 

_ “Love you too Gorgi.” _ Gorgi simply sighed and went back to monitoring the suits condition and the stock of ammo. Yang suddenly looked annoyed at something.

 

“Did someone say a Yang pun without my permission.” She wondered. I sweated within my armor at that. Blake looked at her partner with concern and touched her hand to Yang’s head as if to check for fever. Her hand was swatted away by Yang.

 

Oi how the hell did she know? Ugh whatever I turned to Ruby and was taken aback as she gave me the pitiful puppy eyes I’d ever seen. I started to sweat even more as she practically begged to take a look at my laser. Seriously those eyes have to be a superweapon… oh right she’s a silver eyed warrior.

 

“Who are you!” The shrill voice of the Ice Princess ended my internal monologue. She looked pretty suspicious of us, and she pointed at me in accusation. I noticed that off to the side that team JNPR were also eavesdropping on us the four were hiding behind a bush, and it was pretty hilarious to see something so ridiculous. Her glare faltered as Glynda gave her a brief glance. She then tried to pull Ruby away from me but failed as she climbed onto me.

 

What is with the people of this world using me as their personal perch? Ozpin was quietly amused and simply remained silent. She said off and me and beamed.

 

“ _ Pretty _ please tell me what your weapon does?” She asked with all the energy of a toddler on crack. Her eyes were turning into stars in hope. I had no choice but to answer her.

 

“Nonlinear Galilean Laser cannon.” I replied simply. Glynda looked shocked and unnerved at that revelation. I heard a crackling as Kafé called me on the comms.

 

“ _ Really _ .” She dryly said. 

 

“You try and deny those puppy eyes.” I retorted. She visibly flinched as Ruby’s eye briefly caught her own. She then subtly looked away from Ruby. I then smirked in victory.

 

“Shut up.” The embarrassed faunus said. 

 

“I  _ knew _ it.” She rejoiced at her apparently correct prediction. She then sped up to me using her semblance, roses falling behind her. “What kind of range and power does it have, are there any more and can I retrofit Crescent Rose with it, and what powers it?” She sent out a barrage of questions reminding me of Jade’s love of machines and technology. I decided against my better judgement to go full out on some of our capabilities. Maybe if they know what we can do they won’t try to pick a fight.

 

“The Galilean Laser has a range of multiple miles and can burn through the toughest armor with ease.” Her eyes brightened in wonder while Glynda eyes darkened in fear. I kept going. “It  _ might  _ be possible to add it your weapon but that’s unlikely without a Huragok.” Ruby pouted at that while everyone else sighed in relief. “The cannon is powered by a micro fusion reactor.” Everyone had faces of confusion on that. “Not Dust powered.” I clarified. They were all taken aback by that.

 

“That’s impossible.” Weiss’s voice came in doubtful of my claim. She placed her hands at her hips. “Dust is the only major source used by the people of Remnant.” She said with surety. Mipik snorted at that and Weiss glared at him.

 

“What’s so funny?” She angrily asked. She was taken aback as she felt the little Unggoy’s almost killer intent.

 

“We not Remnant human.” He growled. I tried to push him back and to step off but he continued.

 

“I seen other world’s unlike any you have ever seen Ice Princess.” She became even angrier at his dismissive reply.

 

“Do you know who I am you little twerp.” She skriekee at him. Yang tried to pull her back but failed as she stomped to Mipiks face. Small pops could be heard as his semblance activated.

 

“You understand nothing human!” He screamed in her face and she fell back in shock.

 

“Your name means nothing, I’ve helped people do things that killed  _ billion _ humans just like you.” All the humans and faunus except for Ozpin stepped back in horror at his statement. I had finally had enough of his shit.

 

“ _ Get _ back to the ship!” I  _ ordered _ him. He looked surprised at me. He stayed still.

 

“NOW!” He scurried back to the ship in shame, while Atan looked at the retreating Unggoy in worry.

 

“Not another episode…” he muttered under his breath. I looked at him in confusion, though I had a good guess on what was wrong with Mipik.

 

“ _ Again _ I’m sorry for my friends behavior, please accept our deepest apologies.” I said trying to bring us back on task.

 

“Now before we can continue I hope we could get to see you without a mask between us and your face.” Ozpin suggested. I grunted at that but decided to oblige his curiosity. I took off my helmet and heard a large crash as the JNPR pile in the bush collapsed in on themselves. I raise my now visible eyebrows at them.

 

Team RWBY let out sounds of surprise at my appearance. I let my medium length raven hair flow out, and swept back my bangs. My brown eyes twinkled in amusement at the two teams surprise. My smirk died down as I asked Oz something important. It was his turn to smirk and my amusement faded.

 

“I want  _ you  _ to join Beacon.” Kafé made a slight choking sound in shock, while Atan’s mandible twitched.

 

W-wait W-what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and for the sudden perspective change, while our unfortunate SI/MC is the major focus, other characters and worlds will be featured later on.


	6. Chapter Six: The Day the Earth Stood Still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the newest chapter of ABSIAWOBE, I hope you read and give me any helpful feedback on how I can improve.

Chapter Six: The Day the Earth Stood Still

What the _hell_ is he going on about? That is literally one the biggest cliches within RWBY fanfiction involving OCs or SIs. There’s gotta be some misunderstanding with this right? No based on his facial expression he’s serious about this.

“You _can’t_ be serious?!” Professor Goodwitch squawked at Ozpin's declaration.   
I caught a scent of roses as Ruby _again_ got within my personal space. She looked up at me in further excitement. She raised her arms up in celebration. “This’ll be great, the two of us can hang out and talk about weapons.” She beamed up at me.

“I am.” He replied to Goodwitch. He turned toward me with understanding however. “This is your choice however it is not required for the alliance I wish to make with your people.” I furrowed my eyebrows at him in confusion.

“What would this entail exactly?” I said curious on what he would say.

“You wouldn’t have to attend as a full student, this would be mostly so you can learn more directly about the world and the Grimm with others of your age.” He replied.

“While the faunus you saved know a fair bit they don’t know _everything_.” Blake’s head popped up in shock at the headmasters statement.

“I wouldn’t even mind if you became a mercenary while attending classes.” Glynda looked absolutely scandalized at Ozpin’s words.

“ _Ozpin_.” She warned. I shrugged at them.

“It’d be pretty easy too, with all the lasers and death bots.” I smirked at their faces.

“ _Death Bots!_ ” Weiss yelled in shock. I laughed at her expression and she scowled at me. I smiled again as I had something else to tell them would blow their _minds_.

 _“Please don’t.”_ Gorgi begged. I smiled mischievously.

“I’ve even got a sapient AI in my brain.” At that even Ozpin looked surprised but also intrigued. Ruby looked a little nervous at that, probably because of Penny.  
Weiss began to rub her head as if to soothe a coming headache.

“How does that even work?” Blake spoke to me for the first time. Yang also perked up at that.

“And why.” Yang curiously asked. I coughed to get their full attention.

“Well I’ve got a neural lace with a slot where my brain buddies data chip can reside in.” I answered. “And as for why, it allows for an _immense_ decrease in reaction times, and gives me massive processing power for the armor’s advanced functions as well as hacking capabilities.”

“What about tutoring instead? I mean I do have _better_ things to do here on this planet.” I suggested. While it would be cool to join Beacon as a student I don’t exactly have the _time_ for it with all the things I have to deal with. And honestly going mercenary is oddly intriguing. Ruby looked a little disappointed at my response.

“So we’re just going to ignore the whole AI in her brain thing right?” The frustrated heiress said.

“ _Oh_ do you want to meet her?” I asked the white haired girl teasingly. Gorgi sighed at that but also seemed curious on their reactions to her. I lifted up my right hand where a hard light projection of Gorgi then formed. She waved shyly to the group.

“Hello.” She greeted with a small amount of enthusiasm. Everyone looked surprised. She then pointed to the JNPR bush and waved to them as well. Ozpin glances at the teenagers with amusement and they sheepishly came out of the bush.

Nora was the first to approach us, the little redhead vibrating in excitement.

“You look _pretty_ strong.” She complimented.

“Uh thanks.” I responded.

“We should have a fight sometime.” She said this while pounding one her right fist into her open hand left hand. I took a small step back at her energy and nodded yes. She smiled and decided to introduce the rest of her team. The Achilles inspired girl came up next.

“Hello I’m Pyrrha, and this is Ren, Jaune and Nora.” She introduced herself and her teammates. “It is nice to meet you.” She stuck out her hand, and reciprocated shaking her hand in greeting.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” I said with a small smile. The two boys waved in greeting though Jaune looked a _fair_ bit more intimidated. Jaune sauntered up to me in false confidence while Ren came in far more subdued.

Was…was he going to _flirt_ with me, though maybe it’s just because I’m like twice his size. Yeah that’s probably it can’t be anything else. A small cough brought me back to reality and I blushed as I realized I had been ignoring the headmaster.

“Ahem…sorry about that Professor.” I apologized for the third time. He smiled enigmatically at that. Man he should really stop being so mysterious all the time, this is exactly why people can’t trust you.

“It is no issue whatsoever Ms.Honeydew.” He calmly reassured me.   
“As to your suggestion, I believe arrangements can be made.” He said while Glynda looked shocked, she seemed resigned to his choice. I smiled as things got back on track and I didn’t have to spend more time in Beacon than necessary. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that a conversation had started between Pyrrha, Yang, and Atan. The three warriors were speaking quietly though I could still hear them.

“I would be honored to spar with you some time Ms.Xiao Long and Ms.Nikos.” Atan replied to an unheard request. Yang especially looked happy at the idea of a fight with the Sangheili. Oh man Atan vs Yang would be an awesome fight, the yellow dragon vs the space dinosaur. My eyes widened in hope to see that fight.

“There are rooms in the school for combat.” Ozpin added. Oddly enough Goodwitch looked fine with it, guess she wanted to see some of our capabilities. Yang’s eyes widened and she fiercely grinned in anticipation. “Come on birdman let's go.” She began to drag Atan toward Glynda’s classroom.

The whole group began to follow to watch the fight between the huntress in training and the young Sangheili warrior.

***  
We had finally arrived to the classroom with a few extras in tow now. Some other Huntsmen team I didn’t know were curious and decided to watch the spar between Yang and Atan. We had to wait for a few minutes for Yang to change into her signature outfit and her shotgun gauntlets. Atan had only his energy sword but looked pretty confident. Glynda has decided to referee the fight just as she did in the usual classes.

“Remember to keep fighting only until one of your aura’s are in the red.” She stated. The two began to get ready to begin. Atan pulled out his energy sword which glowed with a blue light, while Yang brought up her gauntlets in a boxing stance.

“ _When_ I win you’ll have to take me out to dinner sometime kay.” Yang teased the Sangheili who looked at her in confusion. The rest of RWBY groaned at her flirting.

“Unlikely.” Atan’s gravelly voice responded. Yang frowned at Atan’s lack of reaction.

Goodwitch sighed at their brief banter, she waved her crop. “Begin.” Atan was the first to move comfortably slashing his energy sword. Yang barely had time to duck under the searing hot blade. She then threw a punch that bounced off his shield. She looked confused but kept up her attack. On the aura monitor it could be seen that despite Yang’s devastating hits, that Atan’s aura hadn’t dropped at all. She went in for another hit before Atan jumped up and gave her a massive kick to her stomach. She was pushed back and began to look frustrated. She charged up her shotguns and their shots again impacted with his shield. He began to run forward, and a good hit from his sword took her aura down a fair bit. She growled in anger and slight pain.

“How the hell are you so strong!” Yang yelled out in surprise. He simply chuckled at her in response. He took a low stance and placed his sword in a gun like position. The sword began to glow, and Yang tried to dodge but was then beset by multiple shots of searing plasma colliding with her aura. She got up mostly unharmed though her aura had dropped to half. She looked a little frustrated until she noticed a small fluttering of singed golden hair strands.

Oh…oh shit!

“You…you BASTARD.” She roared. Her aura surged to life and her hair caught on fire with the power of her semblance. Atan seemed to anticipate this and prepared accordingly. She _moved_ trying and failing to land dozens of devastating punches, as he dodged each of them effortlessly. She finally managed to take down his energy shield after a dozen hits from her shotgun rounds. His aura finally began to drop as she landed some hits. Then he began his assault, slashing Yang three times around her arms and legs, and kicking her in the face. She grabbed at it in pain and growled and Yang landed another hit from her weapon pushing him back. Her aura was now in the yellow and her punches began to hit harder as her semblance’s effect activated. Each successful hit dropped his aura substantially but eventually his shields flared to life once again.

“Oh _seriously_!” She yelled out in frustration. Atan’s aura had dropped to half under the _Yangsault_  I heard Gorgi groan as she suffered under my _Pun_ ishment. Yang twitched again, and roared as she succeeded in knocking Atan’s sword out of his hand. The sword nearly decapitated Jaune who yelped as the sword melted its way through the classroom’s walls. Kafé began to run after the sword to keep it from from causing a major fire.

After losing his sword the Sangheili finally began to look angry. He growled and lashed out with a powerful blow from his fist, catching Yang off guard. He then pulled out a Carnifex and the handcannon began to eat Yang’s aura up. She began to look desperate under the onslaught of bullets and kicks. He swiftly pistol whipped Yang across the face six times. The watching teams and myself watched in awe as he beat the absolute crap out of one of the strongest first year students.

“ _Enough!_ ” Glynda had had enough. A quick look at the aura monitor could show that Yang’s aura was almost gone. Atan snorted at that and gave Yang a final kick, shattering her aura.

“Yang!” Ruby yelled out in worry. In an instant Ruby was at her sisters side and pulled her up. Yang was wobbling on her feet as the worried silver eyes fretted over her. The rest of her team also surrounded her and formed a small circle.  
Atan looked at them with an unreadable expression of his face.

“Oh shit that _hurt_.” Yang said while holding her head in pain. Atan looked somewhat apologetic at her statement. Weiss glared at him in anger.

“What the hell are you doing!” She scolded the warrior. He looked unaffected.

“I held nothing back.” He stated simply. The heiress looked taken aback at that.

“I am an honorable warrior of the Swords of Sanghelios, I wanted to test my mettle against the warriors of this world.” He explained his actions. He directed his gaze toward Yang who flinched.

“You are an extremely powerful warrior with great potential.” Yang looked smug at the compliment. “But you lack discipline and control.” She deflated shortly after his next comment. “I thought your warriors better than this, but then it takes years of training to hone your unbridled power.” Yang looked disappointed at losing but also excited at the prospect of further fights with Atan.

“Wait… Why wasn’t your aura dropping when Yang was hitting you.” Ruby curiously asked. The rest of RWBY looked similarly interested in what Atan had to say.  
He gestured to his suit with one of his arms and RWBY gazed in anticipation.

“My armor projects a powerful energy shield that protects me from harm, very similar to your aura.” He explained.

“Oh _my_ gosh!” Ruby squealed. He was taken aback as Ruby began babbling and pestering him for more specifics. I couldn’t really hear what she said, though she might have asked if she could get a shield for herself. I started to ignore their chatter and started hearing another team’s conversation. Just behind me was team CRDL talking amongst each other. Cardin looked smug at something, and I decided to uh _eavesdrop_ on their conversation.

“That blonde bimbo finally got brought down a peg or two huh.” The irritating leader mocked. One of the others who I didn’t really bother to remember the name of responded back. “Yeah the walking freak show took her down.” I started getting a little _irked_ at their comments about Yang and my friend. “What about the other giant freak?” Another member broke in. “Oh yeah.” Cardin said. “You know…I wonder what she looks like under all that armor, I’m sure she wouldn’t hold a candle to any of us and she’d make a good f—.”

 _Oh_ that is fucking it! I’m going to freaking kill those sons of bitches! But before I could rip them a new one. Team CRDL quickly came under assault as their uniforms caught on fire.

“Oh _god_ I’m on _fire_!” Cardin screeched in pain as his whole body burst into flames.   
His other three teammates screamed incoherently as they stop, dropped and rolled. However it didn’t seem to work whatsoever and they kept being on fire. Before long their auras began to drop to dangerous levels and they screamed in terror. Glynda then intervened, grabbed a fire extinguisher and poured it onto the team. The four groaned as the flames stopped and their aura shattered at the last second. Glynda glared at me in accusation and I shrugged in confusion. My eyes then wandered and I saw the brief silhouette of an invisible Mipik giving me a thumbs up. Goodwitch looked at me and I placed my hands down at my hip to sign to her that is Mipik. Her eyes widened in understanding and she glared at thin air for a brief moment. She shook her head and returned to speak to Yang.

“I’ve hoped you’ve learned something here young lady.” Yang nodded at that and took a seat on one of the desks along with her team. I heard footsteps behind and turned to find Kafé had returned with Atan’s energy sword. She waved in greeting and gestures at me to turn around. I found that Yang was beckoning at me to join the little circle that had grown as team JNPR joined them. I blushed slightly at the idea of a longer conversation with them. Kafé moved in closer and whispered into my ear.

“C’mon join them Hera, you _do_ need more friends your age you know.” She said teasingly. I blushed even more at the close contact.

“But you’re my age and we’re friends aren’t you.” I questioned her. She blinked and looked at me with an odd expression.

“Um…yeah but you still need more than one person to be friends with.” She countered. I reluctantly decided to do what she said. As I walked toward them I briefly heard Kafé mutter “Friends huh…”

Yang waved at me to sit down and I raised my eyebrow at that. She blinked and blanched as she realized I wouldn’t fit in the desks. I yelped as someone behind me sat me down on a chair that did fit. I turned to glare at whoever and found myself face to face with Atan, who had found a chair to sit me on. He left before I could berate him for scaring the hell out of me. I looked below me to find all of team RWBY and JNPR staring at me.

“Uh hi.” I greeted them nervously. The group of eight smiled kindly at me, and I fidgeted at the pressure.

“Hera right?” Yang raised her eyebrows at my nervousness and I turned red. I nodded and folded my hands together.

“Now you know my sister and team Juniper, but you don’t know the rest of team RWBY.” Yang had decided to introduce the last two members of her team. I saw a slight twitching under Blake’s bow as she was acknowledged and Weiss straightened up.

“I’m Blake Belladonna.” Blake said with a small wave of her hand.

“I am Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company.” She haughtily introduced herself. Yang groaned at her teammates introduction.

“C’mon Ice Queen _Weiss_ so serious.” While her teammates groaned at the pun, I snorted at it. The rest of her team and team Juniper looked afraid at that, while Yang’s eyes sparkled in delight. She grabbed me by the shoulders and I became unsure whether or not this was a mistake.

“Man we should totally hang out out, we could have a _Yang_ ing time.” Nope this was _totally_ worth my time. I smirked at her and spoke.

“Yeah we should totally _Yang_ out sometime.” I said while everyone else groaned again. Yang laughed openly and gave me a fist bump in appreciation. Weiss looked the most nervous and had a funny expression on her face.

“Hey Ice princess, no _Schnee_ d to be rude.” I said, she then looked at me and Yang in horror.

“Please, _please_ stop.” The seven begged. Yang raised her hands in Schneefeat.

“Alright, alright we’ll keep the _pun_ assault to the minimum.” She said with one final pun. The three finally calmed down as the puns were unfortunately reduced to a minimum. I think Yang’s dad also tell puns, wonder if we could have a _pun_ party.

“Professor Ozpin mentioned something about you saving a bunch of faunus?” The atmosphere changed with the serious question from Blake. All eight looked interested in what the story was. I was a little nervous but I do like to monologue so.

“Well it all started when I woke up like this.” Gesturing to myself. Weiss raised her eyebrow on that. “I was a perfectly normal b— _girl_ and stood over three feet shorter than now.” I sweat while Blake looked suspicious at my misstep.   
“Only thing I know was that something _powerful_ saved me and my friends, and we ended up hearing a distress call from a town called Argos. The town had been overwhelmed by Grimm, and we had to fight a Beringel without aura.” All eight looked surprised and impressed that we had survived an attack of that magnitude.  
“We used a dropship to take down some Nevermore’s and through combined efforts of Mipik, Atan, and I brought down the Beringel. Then we grabbed the remain townsfolk and took off before a _huge_ horde of Grimm could overwhelm us. We only managed to save fifth of the town though.” I frowned at that.

“Hey that’s not so bad you saved a bunch of people’s lives.” Ruby tried to comfort me.

“Thanks Ruby.” I said thankfully. I looked back at the two teams.

“So…any more questions.” I asked them. Ruby raised her hand with glee. I pointed at her.

“Where do you guys come from?” I sat back at that and slouched in my seat.

“Oh I come from a planet called Earth, Atan is from Sanghelios, Mipik is from Balaho, and Kafé is from Remnant.” I replied.

“Uh are there any other aliens?” Ruby pressed. I snapped my fingers.

“Oh yeah there’s Laraxx who’s a krogan from Tuchanka, Oria’s a quarian from the Migrant Fleet, and Absurd Drifter.” I responded to Ruby’s continuing question.

“Are there any faunus on your homeworld?” Blake asked.

“Nope.” Everyone looked completely shocked at that.

“What happened to them?” Blake asked suspiciously.

What, does she think my people wiped them out in a secret genocide or something? While I wouldn’t put it past ancient humanity, faunus don’t exist in the fossil record of earth.

“Faunus never existed in the first place on Earth, that goes double for the Grimm.” All eight looked flabbergasted at that.

“Must be peaceful without the Grimm around.” Ruby replied wistfully. I snorted in amusement at that.

“Oh _god_ no without the grimm to unite everyone, there’s been almost constant warfare across human history. I mean there’s been two great wars and each killed millions upon millions of people.” Weiss looked absolutely appalled at that.

I laughed bitterly. “I mean right now my planet is on the brink of a possible mass extinction event due to pollution, overhunting, and climate change caused by humans. But we’re also on the cusp of a great technological revolution.” I smiled more sincerely at that.

“You… miss your home don’t you?” Pyrrha replied sadly. I startled at her reply and realized team Juniper had yet to ask a single question.

“Could you tell us a bit more about _yourself_?” Jaune was the next to ask something. Everyone looked like they wanted to know a bit more about me.  
I scratched my head slightly in embarrassment.

“Oh well, I’m 17 years old going on 18 in October.” Ruby grinned up at me in happiness.

“Ooo that means we’re birthday month buddies.” She beamed. I smiled at her sheer cuteness and innocence. I decided to tell them some more things.

“I’m going err was going to high school and hoped to get my dream job after college. I have two younger siblings, a ton of family and go to school in the United States.” Ruby tilted her head in confusion. “United States?”

“It’s one of the 196 countries or kingdoms that rule the planet.” The group openly gaped at the sheer number of nations. Blake broke in with a question of her own.

“I do have a question? From the looks of it the technology you have isn't yours right?” I hesitated at her question by nodded yes. “The tech is from some different humanity then?” I nodded yes and Blake looked satisfied at my answer.

Really don't know how she jumped to that conclusion, but yeah. I really did wonder what was going on back home, I didn’t want to leave my parents despite our differences. We heard a cough behind us and found the Headmaster looking rather amused. Everyone paled a bit except for me but I was concerned.

“I believe we should you a tour of Beacon.” The cool headmaster said with a small smirk. I got up to follow him on the tour but he stopped me with a wave of his hand. “However, I believe it is quite late and should be saved for tomorrow.”   
I gestured for us to leave but Kafé nodded no. I narrowed my eyes at her in annoyance and she smirked. “But we think it would be best to have you room with one of the teams for security reason of course.” Ozpin and the bear faunus shared a look with each other.

Oh you are _so_ dead when I get my hands on you Callisto. I flinched as Ruby squealed in excitement. She looked at Ozpin with stars in his eyes and that _bastard_ nodded. Kafé even brought out some of my pajamas to wear. Including my batman symbol pants. I glared at her with all my might but she wouldn't budge on this. I sighed and decided just to give in to her will for now.  
Ruby began to drag me toward their room and I wondered what I did to deserve this.

I also still wondered what was going on back home.

***  
March 14th 2018 Proxima Centauri System around planet B

“ _What did I do to deserve this?_ ” A confused and frustrated Alex Ryder thought as he talked with with the founder of the initiative. The initiative had been just fine until an unknown wave of energy had sent them into a oddly _familiar_ galaxy. The fleet was currently parked into the orbit of the barely habitable Alpha Centauri B.  
Thankfully no one was hurt but several dozens of people had gone missing, but while it would be a loss to the fleet there were bigger problems. Like where the hell they would colonize. The Initiative had no star maps of this new galaxy.

While it strongly resembled the Milky Way, there were substantial differences that they would have to be careful with.

“Are you listening Mr.Ryder?” The voice of Jien Garson interfered with the old N7s internal debate.

“Sorry yes I am.” He fibbed. The women frowned at him knowing he was lying.

“Do you think we should jump to this system?” She asked. He nodded tiredly

“What we have found of this star systems make up, is that the main star is a yellow main sequence star of 1.0 solar masses. It is orbited by 4 inner rocky planets, four outer gas giants, as well as one other planet orbiting over 30 billion miles out. There is a massive asteroid field between the fourth mars mass world and the Jupiter analogue, and a belt beyond the fourth gas giant. The third world orbits about 93 million miles out on average and is almost definitely habitable.” He replied grumbling.

“How far?” She asked.

“About 4.22 light years out.” They both shared a knowing look.

“Do you think... ?” He asked

“Probably.” He steeled himself with what he was about to say next

“This planet is our best hope for survival.” She nodded solemnly.

She briefly spoke into her omni-tool and turned toward him.

  
From the outside the Nexus and the other five Arks began to turn to point toward the bright yellow star in the night sky. The ships began to glow as their ODYS drives began to go into FTL, one by one the vessels disappeared as they went faster than light.

The Initiative would soon go out into the unknown

***

March 14th Milky Way Galaxy, 7000 Light years from Earth, 1,000,000 LY from Remnant

On a distant dying red giant star a vast fleet was syphoning off fuel from its shedding gas layers. Most of the ships were of various size from as small as 200 meters to north of 5000 meters. On one of the largest vessels the Arbiter of the Swords of Sanghelios was having a discussion with Captain Thomas Lasky of the UNSC Infinity.

They had been fighting a losing battle against Cortana and her Created after they had fled from the loss of the inner colonies. Nothing could stop or even slow down her conquest of the galaxy with the power and knowledge of the Domain. Cortana has been mere moments from activating a fully charged Halo before a bright light overwhelmed their shattered fleet and brought them to an unknown galaxy. Next thing they know, and their fleet as well as thousands of civilian vessels carrying several billion refugees had been transported to a distant orbit around the red giant.

The scientist within the fleet were baffled as to what had happened though they hypothesized that a slipspace portal brought them here. Now without the threat of the Created the UNSC and the Swords of Sanghelios could rest. The other odd phenomenon was the complete repair and even improvement of the fleet. One issue that personally affected the Arbiter was the disappearance of multiple people from the fleet, including his nephew. They were presumed dead due to a slipspace anomaly. However to Thel something did not feel right about these events.

“This shouldn’t be possible.” The Arbiter said to Lasky. The captain rubbed his chin in frustration. Surveys sent to nearby systems allowed them to find multiple habitable planets for new colonies to be formed in the new galaxy. But they had also discovered an impossibility, the new galaxy was 95% identical to their own galaxy. In the end that had given some people on board an idea of looking for the equivalent systems for their species homeworld’s. If they exist they would be the most compatible with their own biology, as they deemed it unlikely that any worlds would be similar enough in make up or genetic code to be edible.

“Well Arbiter we’ve been living, doing, and seeing the impossible for a long while now.” The human captain countered. The Sangheili reluctantly grunted in agreement. The Sangheili opened his mandible to say something else before an object caught his eye. He grabbed and discovered the object was some type of thin holographic electronic device. Lasky’s eyes widened in alarm and he activated the comms to warn of possible intrusion before they were suddenly immobilized.  
From the center of the room a figure began to materialize. The two leaders eyes widened in fear as a familiar shape emerged. Lasky gritted his teeth in anger and frustration.

“Flood!” He said with a pained expression. The being chuckled at that and swiftly released them.

“ **We are not flood Reclaimer.** ” The beings voice reverberated. The two flinched at the intensity of the not-floods voice.

“Then what are you?” Thel’Vadam asked gruffly. The fungus like being waved its tentacles in a flourish.

“ **Precursor**.” It stated simply and the two moved back in shock.

“What do you want?!” Lasky demanded. The being looked amused at the leader’s question.

  
“ **My, you’re rather straight to the point aren’t you Thomas J. Lasky.** ” The war veteran’s eyes widened in surprise at the beings knowledge of himself.

“ **Yes I know who you all are and I need your assistance in something rather important.** ” The Precursor asked. The two hesitantly nodded knowing they had no choice in helping the supreme being. The being seemed to smile or at least its species equivalent of doing so.

“Excellent.” Its voice became more bearable for the two non precursors.

“Now I’m sure you’re wondering that has happened to your galaxy.” The two again nodded. The being projected them an image of their galaxy. Within the mind projection. The two stood in the deep vacuum of extragalactic space. They watched in horror as the Halo was activated but far worse its power was increased a 1000 fold and Cortana lost control of it. The Milky Way Galaxy was gradually torned apart at the subatomic level, and massive slipspace ruptures scattered intact stellar clusters across universes.The Domain seemed to permanently deactivate and what looked like Flood particles disintegrated under the energy of spacetime being torn apart.

The two remained silent in remembrance to the loss of their home galaxy. They looked at the being in question and the being decided to continue.

“Well we need you to send a few scout vessels toward two _certain_ star systems.” One projection showed an Earth, while the other showed Remnant.

“We?” Lasky asked. The being appeared to sigh in frustration.

“I was forced to enlist the help of two other beings, who in exchange for reducing the consequences for an ally, asked me to merge their finite universe with the infinite universe that we are currently in.” The two understood somewhat, though the idea of _merging_ universes boggled their minds.

“They also wanted help with issues on their master project, so I was forced to enlist beings my ally had injured in his overzealousness. It is even worse in that the galaxies from multiple universe have been dragged within a bubble with a five million lightyear diameter. Many powerful races inhabit these galaxies and the two brothers want guarantees that their created race survives.” The being seemed to grow in size and a strong pressure began to crush them.

“You must uphold the Mantle that we gave you all those years ago.” The being demanded.

“Fine.” Lsky gritted through his teeth.

“Now how do we start.” The Sangheili asked.

“Earth will be left alone for now, but Remnant will need assistance.” The being explained.

“Who do we send.” They asked. The precursor seemed to smirk at their response.

“Spartan Blue Team.”

***  
“Since the disappearance of a local boy many strange events have begun occurring after an odd burst of radiation engulfed the entire solar system. Odd disappearance and strange sighting of odd creatures have begun to make various countries nervous.” The new report was quickly replaced by another.

“Strange acid spitting giant centipede attacked Qualcomm stadium and caused millions in damages before being put down by mass fire by local law enforcement.” Again it cutaway.

“The situation in Syria worsens as what looks to all the world like a tribe of snake women were fired upon and fought back. The group swiftly cut through Syria and carved their own territory in the war torn nation. All forces have been unable to repel them from the area, with all attempts failing in a massacre and kidnappings.”

“Several african towns were found destroyed by unknown black beast that were fortunately by large scale air bombardment. No further sightings of these creatures have been seen.”

“A major shipping company loss revenue as one of its ships was beset by and I quote “A group of heavily armed shark mermaids.” It is unknown how ocean trade will continue with this menace.” More new reels began to pass by each more dangerous and outlandish than the last.

One reported that three dozen people had been killed by a Wendigo. “The supernatural beast was taken down by a hailstorm of silver coated bullets. Native Americans followed the appropriate rituals and the beast was destroyed. There has been a boom in silver mining as people scramble to purchase silver infused or coated weaponry.”

Another reported what appeared to be a giant blue hand falling hand crashing into Antarctica. It reported that shortly after that there were sighting of a giant pink women running across the countryside with dozens of bubbles containing pink gemstones.

The barrage of news kept going as an unknown figure watched it. The man an american looked to be in his early twenties. The man was named Fox Mulder and had become an investigator of the weird like the fictional man his parents had named him after. He knew that something big was happening, something unprecedented in the history of mankind. The world was going through a weirdmageddon. Beast and beings thought fictional had become reality for the world. He turned the television to a new report.

“A once normal man after barely surviving a black beast attack, gained odd supernatural abilities. His capabilities have become superhuman able to run at speed exceeding 100 miles per hour with ease and hitting with the force of a 20mm round. He is able to generate a shield that protects him from harm for a brief period of time. He has the ability to throw out shockwaves able to to knock aircraft out the sky. He is currently using his powers to combat terrorist groups within the african continent.”

Another video began to play showing a battle in a US military base between a glass like jellyfish and a tank. It showed it taking control of soldiers and enhancing its abilities. The monster is taken down when several shots from a tank pierced through its body. They briefly celebrated before the tank was torn in half by a giant humanoid mosquito and the video is cut off when an explosion from a colorful head destroys the camera.

The man sighs in frustration as he doesn’t know what to do with all of this.  
He rubbed his nose as he felt the coming headache. A large feminine hand grabs and he tiredly smiles. The women was easily 8 feet tall with a large wild set of pink hair, and a pale pink complexion. She was fairly chubby and heavyset but was still a stunning women. Behind her were were dozens of slightly differing women, with main difference being their facial expression and the look in their eyes, though some were shorter or skinnier.

“It’ll be fine Fox.” The women tried to comfort the man. He sighed again and slumped in his couch. The others chattered away trying to comfort him as well.   
Another video played taking recordings from a satellite in orbit above the earth.  
The camera caught a strange humanoid being colored red, purple and blue with a gemstone at its cores. Its tentacles formed into arms and it took off into deep space at immense speed despite the lack of visible propulsion.

One more feed played showing a cameraman falling into a portal of some sort. He witnessed a terrible battle between a blonde haired muscled man and another man with a half burned face. The entire battle is witnessed as a battle between what are practically gods plays out. The battle ends when a final punch destroys the second man hitting with enough force to destroy multiple city blocks. The video ends when the frightened cameraman returns home before the portal can close.

Fox had enough and stood up with determination on his face. He began to glow as he had once met the first superhero on Earth and learned how to activate the power of the soul. He knew that something bigger than all of humanity was coming. He moves into a room and begins to train with the women to grow stronger. The women easily overpower him and a single hit causes him to lose his lunch, but he remains steadfast. He continues to train and begins moving faster as his allies hold back less and less of their unnatural strength and speed.

If you could see through the large mansions windows you would see other’s training outside as well. A green pointy haired women shot lasers at a slime women who boiled slightly with each hit. The women grew in size and threw the women across the courtyard. A snake women slammed her large tail against a one eyed three fingered robot. It took the hit, grabbed the tail and slammed the women against the floor cracking it in the process. Over the mansion multiple military vehicles could be seen patrolling the mansion in a vast perimeter.

Why did the inhabitants of this strange place work, fight, and investigate as hard as they could one would ask?

Because they knew a bloody revolution unlike any before was coming and when that day came the earth would stand still.

 


End file.
